Virtual Battle!
by Oceana Queen
Summary: Gumi dan Luki menghilang setelah main game itu! Miku dkk berusaha mencari mereka dengan mengumpulkan 100 kartu Joker. Tapi, malah ke tempat asing bernama VB World! Gimana ya nasib mereka disana? Terus gimana juga dengan nasib Luki dan Gumi? Apa saja yang terjadi disana? /Chapter 3 Update/
1. Prologue

"Miku," panggil Luka.

"Ada apa, Luk?" tanya Miku sambil membereskan buku pelajarannya.

Gadis berambut pink itu tersenyum menatap Miku.

"Kau gamers kan?" tanya Luka.

"Em… ya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku ingin tahu tentang Virtual Battle," jawab Luka.

"Eh? Game itu? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Miku.

"Kakakku menghilang setelah bermain game itu," jawab Luka lirih.

"Apa?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Virtual Battle

Genre: Adventure, Romance, and Friendship

Pairing: Kaito x Miku, Akaito x Meiko, Len x Rin, Gakupo x Luka, SeeWoo x SeeU, Mikuo x Kaiko, and Lui x Ring

Author: Oceana Queen

Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha

Warning: OOC, OC, OOT, Typo's, and Bad

**.**

**.**

**.**

Prologue

**.**

**.**

**.**

Virtual Battle adalah game baru. Game dimana kita harus mengumpulkan 100 kartu Black Joker. Virtual game dapat dimainkan dimana saja. Bahkan di hp sekalipun.

"Ka-kakakmu menghilang?" Miku menatap Luka dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Iya. Dia telah mengumpulkan 100 kartu Black Joker. Namun hari ini aku membuka kamarnya dan dia tidak ada didalam sana. Yang ada di kamarnya hanya komputer yang menyala dan memperlihatkan angka binary itu saja," Luka menatap cahaya mentari sore.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memberitahu Onii-san. Onii-san pasti tau sesuatu," kata Miku.

"Tolong ya, Miku," kata Luka memohon.

"Iya," balas Miku.

Miku berlari menuju rumahnya. Terdapat kakaknya sedang asik bermain Virtual Battle di hp.

"Nii-san, sudah punya berapa kartu Black Joker?" tanya Miku.

"Baru 20. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Mikuo sambil menatap Miku heran.

"Kakaknya Luka menghilang setelah berhasil mengumpulkan 100 kartu Joker," jawab Miku.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Mikuo terkejut.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Aku hanya diceritakan oleh Luka," jawab Miku.

"Berarti, Virtual Battle memang game yang berbahaya," gumam Mikuo.

"Memang game yang berbahaya? Maksudnya?" tanya Miku.

Mikuo menghela nafas. Dia mematikan game-nya sejenak.

"Temanmu yang bernama Gakupo pernah bilang padaku, katanya Virtual Battle mengandung virus aneh yang tak dapat dideteksi oleh scan virus biasa. Scan virus yang bisa melihat virus itu adalah 'Mega Point Scanning Kamui' yang baru dibuat oleh Gakupo sendiri," jawab Mikuo.

Miku menghela nafas. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Matanya terpejam sejenak. Tangannya menggenggam pinggiran sofa.

"Apa ada cara untuk menghancurkan virus itu? Siapa tau aja kakaknya Luka bisa selamat," tanya Miku.

"Aku juga tidak tau," jawab Mikuo sambil menghela nafas panjang.

Brak! Tiba-tiba Gakupo datang dengan ekspresi wajah panik.

"Mikuo-senpai, Gumi menghilang!" teriak Gakupo histeris.

Em… mungkin wajar kalau Gakupo panik soal Gumi. Berhubung Gumi adalah sepupunya dan keluarga satu-satunya yang Gakupo miliki. Selain itu, Gumi juga selalu membantu Gakupo dalam pembuatan berbagai software komputer.

"Gumi ikut menghilang?" tubuh Miku bergetar. Dia takut kehilangan sosok Gumi yang merupakan teman sebangkunya itu. Wajah Miku memucat. Perlahan air mata mengalir dari matanya. "Gumi tidak boleh menghilang!"

"Tenanglah, Miku," Mikuo mencoba menenangkan adik kesayangannya itu. "Memangnya apa kemungkinan penyebab hilangnya Gumi?"

"Virtual Battle," jawab Gakupo lirih.

Miku mengusap air matanya. Satu-satunya penyebab hilangnya Gumi adalah game favorite-nya, Virtual Battle. Game yang membuat Gumi dan Luki – kakak Luka – menghilang.

"Sekarang, tolong bawa semua sahabatmu yang suka bermain Virtual Battle. Lalu bawa juga Luka kesini. Kita rundingkan ini semua," perintah Mikuo pada Miku.

"Iya, nii-san," kata Miku.

Miku membuka hand phone-nya. Lalu dia menekan kata E-mail. Kenapa di tekan? Karna hp Miku adalah touch screen.

_To: Luka_Tuners; Kaito_Aisu; Banana Lovers_Len; Princess Orange_Rin; Meiko_Sake Sake; Akaito_Handsome; Prince Cat_SeeWoo; Princess Cat_SeeU; Otaku_Lui; Princess Cosplay_Ring_

_From: Princess Negi Negi_Miku_

_Messenger: Cepat ke rumahku. Ada yang ingin kurundingkan dengan kalian semua. Lalu kalau boleh tolong sekalian nginep aja di rumahku. Masalahnya yang dirundingkan sepertinya panjang sekali_

_Send_

Miku meng-klik send. Ia berharap-harap cemas.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Aku akan membuatkan ramen instant," tawar Mikuo.

"Boleh saja asal tidak merepotkan senpai," jawab Gakupo.

"Tidak kok. Tidak merepotkan," kata Mikuo. "Miku sendiri mau gak ramen instant?"

"Hem… iya," jawab Miku sambil melirik jam dinding.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Setelah makan malam dengan ramen istant, Miku mengecek handphone-nya. Tak ada e-mail yang masuk. Miku khawatir, kalau ada beberapa orang yang tidak membaca e-mail Miku.

"Yuuhu! Miku oh Miku," teriak Rin ala Upin dan Ipin.

"Iya, sebentar," Miku membuka pintu rumahnya.

Terlihat Rin dan Ring membawa koper masing-masing. Punya Rin berwarna oranye, sedangkan punya Ring berwarna aqua marine.

"Ayo masuk!" teriak Mikuo.

Rin duduk di sofa. Sementara Ring sudah duduk disamping Rin.

"Kalian level berapa di Virtual Battle?" tanya Gakupo.

"Level 10," jawab Rin sambil membuka Virtual Battle di hp android miliknya.

"Aku level 11," jawab Ring.

Rin memiliki chara di VB yang bernama Rin Suzune, sama seperti nama aslinya. Rin merupakan seorang ahli medis di VB. Sebagai ahli medis, dia mempunyai banyak senjata. Alasannya? Karna seorang ahli medis di VB tidak mempunyai jurus selain jurus pengobatan. Rin tidak memiliki kartu Black Joker.

Ring memiliki chara di VB yang bernama seperti nama aslinya, Ring Suzune. Ring merupakan seorang chara berelemen chain. Senjatanya hanya satu, yaitu Meteor Snake. Meteor Snake adalah cambuk yang dibuat dengan memiliki attack senilai 150+, dan berkekuatan meteor. Selain itu, jurus yang dimiliki Ring cukup banyak. Ring juga sama sekali tidak memiliki kartu Black Joker.

"Hatsune! Buka pintunya," teriak seseorang.

"Biar aku saja yang buka pintunya," kata Miku.

Miku membuka pintunya. Tampak Kaito, Akaito, dan Kaiko ada di depan pintu dan yang berteriak tadi adalah Kaiko.

"Eh? Kaiko-senpai juga datang?" Miku menatap heran kearah Kaiko.

"Kakakmu yang mengajakku datang dan menginap disini dari kemarin untuk ngerjain tugas. Karna kebetulan Kaito dan Akaito juga menginap disini, maka aku juga ikut saja dengan mereka," kata Kaiko dengan nada meninggi.

Miku mempersilahkan ke-3 Shion's Family itu masuk. Dia menatap kearah Mikuo yang hanya tersenyum melihat cara berbicara Kaiko. Yah, secara Kaiko memang bersikap Tsundere terhadap Mikuo.

"Ada apa, Mik?" tanya Kaito sambil membuka kopernya dan segera mengambil es krim.

"Kakakku ingin merundingkan tentang VB," jawab Miku.

"Kalian level berapa?" tanya Mikuo.

"Aku level 23," jawab Akaito.

"Level 25," jawab Kaito sambil memakan es krim.

"Level 7," jawab Kaiko.

"Eh? Kau juga main Kaiko?" tanya Mikuo.

"Iya lah. Aku diajarin maen begituan ama Kaito dan Akaito," jawab Kaiko ketus.

Akaito memiliki chara berelemen api. Dia memiliki senjata berupa Meteor Ball dan Magic Shoes. Meteor Ball adalah bola sihir yang memiliki kekuatan meteor, sedangkan Magic Shoes adalah sepatu ajaib yang berguna untuk menambah kecepatan sang character. Jurus yang dimiliki Akaito juga cukup banyak. Akaito memiliki 8 kartu Black Joker

Kaito memiliki character yang berelemen es. Dia memiliki senjata berupa Ice Blade dan Ice Head. Ice blade adalah pedang es yang mempunyai attack senilai 190+, sedangkan Ice Head adalah helm ksatria yang terbuat dari es yang tak bisa mencair. Kaito memiliki 10 kartu Black Joker

Kaiko memiliki character yang berelemen kristal. Dia tidak memiliki senjata karna baru level 7, untuk memiliki senjata minimal level 10. Jurus yang dimiliki belum banyak dan Kaiko belum memiliki kartu Black Joker.

"Miku-chan, tolong buka pintunya!" teriak SeeU dan Meiko.

Miku membuka pintunya. Dia melihat Meiko membawa 2 buah koper besar.

"Apa isinya?" tanya Miku.

"Satu isinya baju dan satunya isinya sake," jawab Meiko sambil tersenyum menatap koper besar miliknya.

"Yaudah, kalau begitu silahkan masuk," kata Miku.

Meiko langsung mengambil PSP miliknya dan bermain VB. Sementara SeeU menggunakan Tablet untuk bermain VB.

"Kalian level berapa?" tanya Mikuo.

"Aku level 30," jawab Meiko. "Sedangkan SeeU level 21."

Meiko memiliki chara berelemen udara. Senjatanya berupa Shoot Gun, Magnet Force, dan Lock Card Magic. Shoot Gun pasti semuanya sudah tau, karna itu Shoot Gun biasa pada umumnya. Kalau Magnet Force adalah kendaraan yang dibuat dari meteor, dan logam logam berkualitas dan bergerak seperti kereta magnet yang seakan-akan terbang. Biasanya Magnet Force hanya bisa digunakan untuk tempat-tempat yang memiliki gaya gravitasi yang berbeda dengan bumi. Sedangkan Lock Card Magic adalah kartu sihir yang membentuk segel agar musuh atau character itu sendiri tidak bisa keluar atau kabur dari pertandingan itu sampai pemenang telah ditentukan. Jurus yang dimiliki Meiko tergolong lumayan banyak. Meiko memiliki 15 kartu Black Joker.

SeeU memiliki chara berklan Mage. Senjatanya berupa Magical Song Blade dan beberapa Magic Card. Magical Song Blade adalah tongkat sihir berbentuk pedang yang hanya bisa digunakan dengan menyanyikan lagu. SeeU tidak menggunakan jurus, melainkan menggunakan sihir. Sihir yang dipelajari SeeU juga cukup banyak. Dia hanya memiliki 9 kartu Black Joker dan 2 kartu White Joker.

"Yuhuu, kami datang!" teriak Len, SeeWoo, dan Lui yang tiba-tiba datang dan sembarangan membuka pintu.

Len memiliki chara berelemen tanah dan berlevel 27. Dia mempunyai senjata berupa Knight Blade dan Super Transportation. Super Transportation adalah kendaraan yang dapat membawa 10 orang dan memiliki tembakan yang memiliki attack senilai 100+, sedangkan Knight Blade adalah Pedang ksatria yang memiliki attack senilai 165. Len memiliki 1 kartu White Joker dan 8 kartu Black Joker.

SeeWoo memiliki chara berelemen Petir dan berlevel 25. Dia mempunyai senjata berupa beberapa Magic Card dan Thunder Blade. Thunder Blade adalah pedang berkekuatan petir yang memiliki attack senilai 200. SeeWoo memiliki 10 kartu Black Joker.

Lui memiliki chara berelemen air dan berlevel 24. Dia hanya mempunyai senjata berupa Water Gun. Water Gun adalah pistol air yang memiliki attack 90. Dia memiliki 9 kartu Black Joker.

"Hmm…. Tinggal Luka ya?" tanya Gakupo sambil menghitung jumlah orang yang hadir.

"Iya," kata Miku.

"Memangnya kita pengen ngapain sih?" tanya Rin.

"Membahas VB dan hilangnya orang-orang yang mempunyai 100 kartu Black Joker," jawab Mikuo.

"Memangnya apa sih perbedaan Black Joker dan White Joker? Aku punya kartu itu tapi kagak ngerti kegunaannya," tanya SeeU sambil mematikan Tabletnya.

"Joker itu adalah penguasa gelap dunia VB. Sebenernya gambarnya sama seperti White Joker. Hanya background-nya yang membedakan yaitu hitam untuk Black Joker dan putih untuk white joker," jawab SeeWoo.

"Terus kegunaannya apa?" tanya Rin.

"Kagak tau juga sih. Cuma misi utama para player di VB katanya mencari 100 kartu Black Joker. Tapi kalau White Joker-nya sih kagak tau buat apa," jawab Len santai.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu level berapa, Mik?" tanya Kaito.

"Level 12," jawab Miku rada pudung. Kenapa? Karna levelnya termasuk kecil di semua gamers yang berkumpul di rumahnya ini.

"Kalau kamu, Mikuo?" tanya Kaiko.

"Level 56," jawab Mikuo.

"Hah? Tinggi bener. Dapet berapa kartu Joker?" tanya Kaiko.

"Yang Black ada 20, kalo yang White ada 15," jawab Mikuo santai.

Miku memiliki chara berklan mage. Dia memiliki 10 golden keys, 1 silver keys, dan 2 magic card. Miku sama sekali kagak punya kartu Joker.

Mikuo memiliki chara berelemen tumbuhan. Dia memiliki senjata berupa shuriken, kunai, dan Golden Arrow. Golden arrow adalah panah busur emas yang memiliki attack senilai 200+, itu dikarnakan Golden Arrow merupakan panah legendaris yang ada di dunia VB dan hanya berjumlah 100 buah. Mikuo sendiri hanya memiliki 10 panah. Jurus yang dimiliki Mikuo lumayan banyak.

"Maaf, aku telat," kata sesosok gadis berambut pink yang tiba-tiba saja membuka pintu.

"Tak apa, Luka," kata Ring sambil tersenyum kearah Luka.

"Lagian ini juga masih jam 8," sambung Miku.

"Em… ada apa kalian disini?" tanya Luka sambil duduk disebelah Gakupo.

"Membahas tentang VB. Kau sendiri sudah punya character disana?" Gakupo melirik kearah Luka.

"Aku punya. Baru aja tadi level 10. Aku sih berencana mencari Luki-nii dengan maen VB," jawab Luka.

Luka memiliki character berklan mage. Dia memiliki 3 golden keys, Sakura Blade, dan beberapa kartu sihir. Sakura blade adalah pedang berkekuatan sebesar gunung Fujiyama dan memiliki attack senilai 190+.

Golden keys di dunia VB memiliki jumlah 13. Golden keys hanya didapatkan bagi yang mage beruntung saja. Golden keys adalah kunci gerbang pemanggil bantuan yang seperti partner sendiri. Ke-13 golden keys itu adalah Aquarius si duyung berelemen air, Pisces si ikan kembar berelemen air, Capricorn si klan Knight, Aries si domba berelemen angin, Leo si singa berelemen cahaya, Cancer si kepiting berelemen api, Virgo si elemen kristal, Libra si elemen es, Scorpio si elemen tanah, Sagitarius si klan Knight, Taurus si banteng berelemen petir, Gemini si peniru orang, dan Medusa si elemen tumbuhan.

"Jadi kira-kira bagaimana cara kita mencari Luki-senpai dan Gumi-chan?" tanya Meiko.

"Hmm…. Mungkin dengan kita membuat guild dan menyatukan kartu Black Joker milik kita semua," jawab Akaito.

"Oke, biar aku yang bikin guild," kata Mikuo.

"Iya dah, yang levelnya tinggi," sindir Kaiko.

"Yah, terserah kamu dah!" balas Mikuo cuek.

Gakupo memandang fotonya bersama Gumi di sebuah taman bermain. Gumi sudah seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Kamu level berapa?" tanya Luka sambil menatap Gakupo.

"Level 37," jawab Gakupo.

Gakupo memiliki chara berklan Knight. Karna itu ia memiliki banyak senjata. Senjata Gakupo yang paling hebat adalah Super Diamond Knight Blade, pedang yang memiliki attack senilai 200+ dan hanya bisa digunakan bagi yang memiliki klan Knight saja. Gakupo memiliki 11 kartu Black Joker.

"Nama guild-nya apa?" tanya Mikuo.

"Vocaloid aja. Kita semuakan sama-sama memiliki hobi menyanyi," usul Len.

"Itu bagus juga," kata Rin.

"Kami juga setuju," kata semuanya (minus Mikuo, Len, dan Rin).

"Oke, aku udah bikin guild-nya dan mencantumkan kalian di guild itu. Kalian tinggal konfirmasi," kata Mikuo.

"Sudah kami konfirmasi," kata semuanya dengan kompak.

Tiba-tiba di layar handphone Mikuo yang masih VB-nya masih aktif menampilkan layar yang bertuliskan.

_To: All member in Vocaloid Guild_

_From: Admin Virtual Battle_

_Messenger: Sesuai ketentuan pembuatan guild dimana semua kartu Joker digabungkan, apabila jumlahnya minimal 100 kartu, maka akan dinyatakan bahwa semua anggota di guild tersebut berhasil menyelesaikan misi 100 kartu Joker dan bisa dibilang lanjut ke media selanjutnya untuk bermain Virtual Battle. Tekan 'Ok' untuk menyetujui dan tekan 'Cancel' untuk membatalkan._

_#Jumlah kartu Black Joker Vocaloid Guild = 100_

_Ok Cancel_

"Media selanjutnya? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Miku bingung.

"Mungkin sesuatu seperti tempat dan suasana baru untuk bermain VB kali," celetuk Kaito.

"Mungkin," Gakupo melipat tangannya.

"Jadi kita pilih 'Ok' nih?" tanya Mikuo meminta kepastian.

"Iya," kata Kaiko.

Mikuo menekan 'Ok'. Setelah menekan 'Ok' layar di hp Mikuo berubah menjadi putih.

"Napa nih hp? Jangan sampe rusak napa!" kata Mikuo sambil menatap hp-nya.

"Kasian deh hp-nya rusak," ledek Kaiko.

"Awas kamu!" Mikuo menatap tajam Kaiko.

Hp Mikuo kembali normal. Mikuo bernafas lega. Namun anehnya hp Mikuo memunculkan angka kode binary.

"Napa lagi nih hape?" tanya Mikuo yang kembali tidak bisa bernafas lega.

Slash! Tiba-tiba hp Mikuo mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat terang. Bahkan mengalahkan terangnya lampu ruang tamu tersebut.

"Silau!" kata semuanya sambil menutup mata.

Cahaya tersebut sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi cahaya bulan purnama. Semuanya membuka kelopak mata mereka.

Tampak sebuah hutan lebat berada di depan mereka. Mereka duduk di padang rumput yang sangat luas.

"Kita ada dimana?" tanya Ring sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Aku juga gak tau," jawab Lui.

"Em…. Sepertinya cahaya itu membawa kita semua ke tempat asing ini," kata Luka.

"Hwa, bagaimana kalau kita tidak bisa pulang?" tanya Miku panik.

"Tenanglah sedikit, Miku," kata Kaito.

Mikuo menatap sekelilingnya. Menurutnya tempat ini tidak begitu asing untuk ia lihat. Seperti pernah melihatnya di komputer atau hape miliknya. Cuma dia tidak begitu ingat tempat apa ini.

"Lihat! Disana ada papan!" teriak SeeWoo sambil menunjuk sebuah papan yang berada di dekat pohon.

"Yami Forest?" Akaito membaca papan tersebut.

"Ah, benar! Itu Yami Forest," pekik Meiko.

"Jangan-jangan kita ada di …."

**.**

**.**

**.**

To Be Continue

Hohoho…. Setelah lama kagak internetan, saya muncul dengan fanfic baru yang berjudul Virtual Battle. Soalnya saya lihat baik-baik banyak juga yang bikin fanfic bertema game gitu saat ini. Oke, sekarang saya minta review-nya ya! Semakin banyak review, semakin cepat juga saya update chapter selanjutnya. Saya juga menerima flame kok. See you!

**.**

**.**

**.**

#Chapter depan: Welcome to VB World!

"Sepertinya ramalan itu memang benar."

"Jangan sakiti mereka!"

"Tenang saja, aku akan mengajak mereka bermain-main. Benarkan, kucing hitamku?"

"Kau…."

"Diam kau! Hard Scary Chain!"

"Argh!"

"Kau tenang saja. Itu memang sudah tugasku sebagai penguasa gelap dunia ini. Hahaha…."


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome To VB World

#At Somewhere 10.00 pm.

Seorang pria bertato bintang dan mengenakan topi aneh duduk disebuah kursi kerajaan. Kerajaan itu begitu gelap dan diselimuti kabut dibagian luarnya.

"Arrgh," pria berambut merah muda mengerang kesakitan disebelah pria bertopi aneh itu. Pria berambut merah muda itu terikat dengan rantai-rantai besi.

"Malam yang indah bukan?" tanya pria bertopi aneh itu.

"Bagiku ini malam yang buruk," jawab pria berambut merah muda.

"Kekeke…. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya pria bertopi aneh pada seorang gadis berambut hijau lumut.

Gadis berambut hijau lumut itu hanya menatap dingin pria bertopi aneh itu. Dia dikurung disebuah jeruji besi yang begitu besar.

"Malam dimana kau akan hancur," jawab gadis itu dingin.

"Kau percaya sekali ya? Tapi sayangnya, kepercayaanmu itu sangatlah buruk," kata pria bertopi aneh sambil mengeluarkan sebuah bola sihir.

"Aku yakin teman-temanku akan menyelamatkanku. Karna kepercayaan hati itu adalah penting," balas gadis berambut hijau lumut.

Pria bertopi aneh itu menatap dalam bola sihirnya. Bola sihir yang memantulkan beberapa gambaran sebuah guild.

"Sepertinya ramalan itu memang benar," kata pria bertopi sambil tersenyum licik.

"Jangan sakiti mereka!" teriak pria berambut merah muda. "Argh!"

"Tenang saja, aku akan mengajak mereka bermain-main. Benarkan, kucing hitamku?" pria bertopi itu menatap ke arah seorang gadis berambut hitam legam yang bersandar di jeruji besi yang terdapat gadis berambut hijau lumut.

"Kau….," pria berambut merah muda menggeram kesal.

"Diam kau!" bentak gadis berambut hitam legam. "Hard Scary Chain!"

Rantai yang mengikat pria berambut merah muda semakin mengikat pria itu. Darah segar keluar dari tangan, badan, dan kaki pria berambut merah muda itu.

"Argh!" teriak pria berambut merah muda.

"Kau tenang saja. Itu memang sudah tugasku sebagai penguasa gelap dunia ini. Hahaha…."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Virtual Battle

Genre: Adventure, Romance, and Friendship

Pairing: Kaito x Miku, Akaito x Meiko, Len x Rin, Gakupo x Luka, SeeWoo x SeeU, Mikuo x Kaiko, Lui x Ring, Nero x Neru and Ted x Teto

Author: Oceana Queen

Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha

Warning: OOC, OC, OOT, Typo's, and Bad

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1: Welcome to Virtual Battle World!

**.**

**.**

**.**

# at Yami Forest 10.00 pm

"Jangan-jangan kita ada di …"

"Virtual Battle World?" SeeU menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tepat!" pekik Mikuo.

"Hah?!"

Miku menatap sekelilingnya. Dia memang tak merasa asing di Yami Forest, hutan tercepat untuk mencapai Elf Village.

"Yuhuu! Sepertinya banyak juga player yang berkeliaran disini ya," kata seorang gadis berambut magenta. "Perkenalkan namaku Teto Kasane."

"Aku teman baiknya Teto, namaku Neru Akita," kata gadis berkuncir satu berambut pirang.

"Kalian tau tempat ini?" tanya Akaito.

"Tentu saja. Ini adalah Virtual Battle World yang sesungguhnya," jawab Teto.

"Jadi inilah yang disebut media selanjutnya dalam bermain VB," gumam Gakupo.

Teto dan Neru menatap semua anggota Vocaloid Guild. Mata Neru tertuju pada Kaito.

"Hey! Kau yang bertanding final melawanku di VB Tournament di Old City ya?" tanya Neru sambil menunjuk kearah Kaito.

"Iya. Kalo gak salah kamu dari Utauloid Guild kan? Si elemen cahaya?"

"Betul. Tapi rupanya guild-ku yang lebih dulu mendapatkan 100 kartu Black Joker ya. Walaupun waktu itu aku kalah darimu," kata Neru. "Tapi sayang, Utauloid Guild sudah hancur."

"E-eh? Kenapa?" tanya Rin.

"Guild harus memiliki anggota minimal 5 orang. Sayangnya Suzuo dan Suzu sudah mati," kata Teto lirih.

"Ma-mati?" Meiko menatap Teto tidak percaya.

"Joker membunuh Suzuo dan Suzu. Jadi dengan kata lain, Suzu dan Suzuo sudah mati. Karna ada rumor yang mengatakan kalau mati di game ini sama dengan mati di dunia," sambung Neru.

"Maaf," kata Len lirih.

"Tak apa," Neru tersenyum kearah Len. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke Elf Village? Disana ada dua teman kami."

"Baiklah," kata Lui.

Neru menatap Yami Forest. Dia menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Matanya memandang lurus kearah Yami Forest.

"Light Dream on the Moon!" Neru mengeluarkan jurusnya. Tampak tubuh Neru dikelilingi oleh cahaya yang seperti cahaya bulan.

"E-eh?" semuanya (minus Teto dan Neru) terkejut.

"Wah, kalian kaget ya? Disini, kita bisa menggunakan jurus yang dipakai oleh character kita sendiri," kata Neru menjelaskan.

"Kalau senjatanya bagaimana?" tanya Luka.

"Bilang aja 'Request' terus nama senjata atau alat transportasi kalian lalu bilang 'Start Up' entar dalam 3 detik juga nongol," jawab Teto santai.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Len tersenyum sejenak. "Request Super Transportation Start Up!"

Blash! Munculah Super Transportation yang bentuknya mirip kapal selam terbang yang besar. Warnanya merah marun dan sedikit warna kuning. Disana terdapat mesin pengontrol dan 10 buah kursi. Disana juga ada lampu.

"Bilang kek ada Super Transportation, jadi aku kagak usah capek-capek ngeluarkan jurus," kata Neru.

"Maaf ya, Neru," kata Kaiko.

"Tak usah dibahas," balas Neru. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong inikan cuman buat 10 orang. Sisanya gimana?"

"Au deh!" jawab Len.

"Request Magnet Force Start Up!" Meiko mengeluarkan Magnet Force miliknya.

"Mending yang naek Super Transportation itu yang levelnya rendah sama Len sendiri, takutnya ada serangan mendadak dari Joker. Kalau yang mage pake sihir teleport aja biar bisa langsung ke Elf Village. Terus yang naek Magnet Force kan 3 orang yang levelnya tinggi-tinggi," usul Akaito.

"Yaudah kami bertiga ke Elf Village duluan ya!" kata SeeU.

"Iya. Kalian kalau sudah sampe di Elf Village langsung ke Hotel Snow Fairy aja. Disitu kalian tunggu kami," kata Teto.

"Iya," kata Miku.

"Kudoakan kalian bisa sampe dengan cepat ke Elf Village," kata Luka.

"Terima kasih," kata Lui.

"Teleport to Elf Village!" ucap SeeU, Miku, dan Luka. Tampak dibawah kaki mereka muncul sebuah segel sihir dan mereka menghilang dalam sekejap.

"Hebat," kata Ring terkagum-kagum.

Rin, Ring, Kaiko, Kaito, Akaito, Len, Neru, Lui, SeeWoo, dan Gakupo masuk ke Super Transportation. Sedangkan Meiko, Teto, dan Mikuo menaiki Magnet Force.

"Gelapnya," kata Meiko sambil masih mengendarai Magnet Force.

"Kau benar," kata Mikuo.

"Karna itulah ini disebut Yami Forest yang berarti hutan yang gelap," sahut Teto. "Sky Windy!"

Teto membuat pelindung dari angin. Pelindung itu berbentuk seperti bola. Walau terlihat tipis, tapi pelindung itu sukar dikalahkan. Hanya attack senilai 300+ saja yang bisa menghancurkan pelindung tersebut.

"Lebih baik kita bersiaga. Mereka bisa menyerang kapan saja," bisik Teto.

"Kau benar," kata Mikuo sambil memandang kearah langit.

Blash! Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut hitam legam yang ada di tempat pria bertopi aneh menyerang mereka dengan rantai-rantainya.

"Welcome to Virtual Battle World, Vocaloid Guild," kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum licik.

"Kau…," Teto menatap tajam gadis itu.

"Oh, ada Kasane-san rupanya," kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum sinis. "Mari kita kembalikan memori masa lalumu pada Suzu dan Suzuo."

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" teriak Teto. "Wind shoot!"

Teto menembak gadis itu dengan tembakan angin. Namun dengan gampangnya gadis itu menghindari serangan Teto.

"Plants Scary!" Mikuo membuat tanaman kantong semar yang besar dan sebuah sulur tanaman membuat gadis itu nyaris masuk.

"Kau pikir dengan jurus ini bisa mengalahkanku, hah? Guardian Chain!" gadis itu berhasil lolos dari serangan Mikuo. Kini dia membuat tameng dari rantai-rantai miliknya.

"Kalau begitu, akulah lawanmu!" Ring keluar dari Super Transportation. "Attack Silver Chain!"

Rantai-rantai Ring menyerang gadis itu dengan lumayan kuat. Namun pelindung gadis itu hanya hancur dengan attack senilai 190+ sedangkan jurus Ring hanya senilai 165+.

"Sekarang giliranku! Hard Scary Chain!" gadis itu membuat rantainya melilit tubuh Ring. "Inilah yang kusebut kebahagiaan. Lock Magic Card!"

Kini muncul segel sihir dan segel itu tidak bisa dimasuki oleh Mikuo dkk.

"Gawat! Dia menggunakan Lock Magic Card. Jika yang kalah belum ditentukan, maka Ring tidak bisa keluar dari sana. HP (Health Point) yang kalah harus 50," kata Meiko.

"Ring, aku mendukungmu!" gumam Lui di Super Transportation.

"Rin, saat Ring sudah berhasil keluar dari Magic Card milik Tei, kau harus segera mengobati Ring dengan jurusmu ya?" pinta Neru. "Aku tak mau Ring mati seperti Suzu dan Suzuo."

"Iya, aku mengerti," kata Rin mengangguk

Darah segar keluar dari tubuh Ring.

"Argh," Ring mengerang kesakitan.

"Sayangnya, kemenangan Ring hanya 1%. Bagaimana ini?" kata Teto didalam Magnet Force.

"Memangnya dia level berapa?" tanya Meiko.

"Level 99," jawab Teto.

"Aku percaya Ring akan menang," kata Lui yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari Super Transportation. "Ring, aku yakin kau menang! Walaupun kemenanganmu hanya 1%, tapi aku yakin kau menang!"

Ring tersenyum menatap Lui. Matanya menatap kearah sahabatnya yang sama-sama Otaku itu.

"Lui benar. Walaupun kemenanganku hanya 1%, bahkan 0% sekalipun, aku yakin pasti aku yang akan menang," kata Ring yang mulai bangkit.

"A-apa?" Tei terkejut melihat Ring yang masih bisa berdiri dengan tubuh penuh luka pada 'Hard Scary Chain' miliknya.

"Sekarang giliranku menyerangmu," kata Ring sambil menahan sakit.

Ring mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan. Darah segar yang keluar dari badannya ia jadikan tinta untuk menulis digulungan tersebut. Kemudian tangan kanannya menapak digulungan itu.

"Magic Chain! Aurora Night!" kata Ring mengeluarkan jurusnya.

Magic Chain Aurora Night adalah jurus level rendah yang hanya bisa digunakan sekali dan untuk melawan level yang lebih tinggi dari character tersebut tapi hanya untuk level 100 kebawah. Magic Chain Aurora Night mengeluarkan cahaya yang seperti Aurora, namun dibentuk dengan rantai sihir.

"Argh," kini Tei yang mengerang kesakitan. Rantai-rantai milik Ring melilit tubuhnya dengan kuat. Hp Tei semakin lama semakin berkurang.

"Request Meteor Snake Start Up!" teriak Ring. "Inilah serangan terakhirku."

Rantai Ring sedikit mengendur, disaat itulah Ring mencambuk Tei. Sekali cambuk, hp Tei langsung berkurang. Sekarang Hp Tei sudah 50, berarti Ring keluar sebagai pemenang. Dengan begitu, Ring mendapat banyak Exp. Kini Ring naik menjadi level 15!

"Suatu saat, aku akan menang darimu, Ring Suzune," kata Tei.

"Tei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang gadis berambut cream datang.

"Kau bodoh! Tentu saja aku kenapa-napa. Cepat! Bawa aku ke Royal City," jawab Tei ketus.

"Dasar," gadis itu memapah Tei. "Teleport to Royal City!" akhirnya Tei dan gadis itu menghilang begitu saja.

Bruk! Ring pingsan karna saking kelelahannya.

"Ring, kau hebat," gumam Lui sambil menggendong Ring ala bridal style ke Super Transportation.

#At Snow Fairy's Hotel, Elf Village 04.00 am.

"Lama," kata Ted.

"Tenanglah, Ted. Kau tau sendiri kan kalau Yami Forest itu panjangnya 100 km? Wajarin dong, kalau mereka lama," kata Nero.

"Huah~" SeeU menguap bagai kucing. Memang SeeU itu pantas dijuluki putri kucing atau putri tidur. Soalnya kerjaannya tidur melulu.

Miku menatap jam dinding. Sudah pukul 4 pagi, namun rombongan Mikuo dkk belum juga datang. Miku cemas, jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu sama mereka semua waktu di Yami Forest.

"Ah, itu mereka!" Luka menunjuk kearah Super Transportation milik Len.

"Iya, benar," kata SeeU.

Disamping Super Transportation ada Magnet Force. Rin langsung turun dari Super Transportation menuju kearah Miku.

"Miku, tadi malam kita diserang!" lapor Rin.

"Hah? Sama siapa?" tanya Ted.

"Sukone Tei," jawab Teto lirih. Sepertinya ia masih mengingat kematian Suzu dan Suzuo.

"Terus bagaimana?" tanya Luka panik.

"Ring berhasil mengalahkan Tei. Namun untuk saat ini Ring harus banyak istirahat dulu karna Tei menyerang Ring dengan bertubi-tubi," jawab Gakupo.

"Syukurlah kalau kalian semua selamat," kata Nero.

"Nah, kalian semua sekarang istirahat dulu. Aku udah bagi-bagi kamarnya," kata Ted.

"Oke," kata semuanya.

Ted menyewa 9 kamar. Kamar pertama isinya Ted dan Nero, yang kedua Teto dan Neru, yang ketiga Kaito dan Akaito, yang keempat Mikuo dan Gakupo, yang kelima Rin dan Miku, yang keenam SeeU dan Meiko, yang ketujuh Kaiko dan Luka, yang kedelapan Ring dan Lui, dan yang terakhir Len dan SeeWoo.

"Have a nice dream," bisik seorang pria misterius dibalik kamar Rin dan Miku.

Sayangnya, Miku dan Rin sudah tertidur. Makanya mereka sama sekali tidak mendengar bisikan dari pria misterius itu. Pria yang mungkin akan membantu mereka suatu saat nanti.

#At Tokyo, Japan 07.00 am

Brak! Terdengar suara keras dari sebuah meja.

"Kau harus dipenjara, Kiyoteru," kata orang tua dari Teto.

"Apa maksud kalian, hah?" tanya Kiyoteru melawan.

"Putri kami menghilang saat bermain game itu. Jadi kau harus membayar hilangnya putriku dipenjara," kata Otou-san Teto.

Tiba-tiba sekelompok kepolisian datang ke gedung pembuatan dan pengontrolan VB milik Kiyoteru. Kelompok kepolisian yang diketuai oleh Leon Suzune, Otou-san Ring dan Rin.

"Putriku juga menghilang di rumah Miku bersama teman-temannya. Aku mengetahuinya dari alat penyadap dan kamera kecil di koper milik Rin dan Ring. Itu artinya kau ditangkap!" kata Leon.

"Ta-tapi," Kiyoteru mulai putus asa.

"Hentikan game ini sekarang juga agar tak ada anak lain yang celaka. Setelah itu kembalikan kedua putri kembarku," kata Leon sambil menatap tajam Kiyoteru.

Kiyoteru menghela nafas. Padahal sedikit lagi dia bisa menyelesaikan software penghancur virus aneh bin misterius yang ada pada game buatannya. 'Aku percayakan pada kalian yang terkurung di VB World,' kata Kiyoteru.

Sebelum mematikan game VB. Kiyoteru mengeluarkan sebuah flashdisk, flashdisk yang berisi data software penghancur virus (yang belum sempurna) itu dalam bentuk senjata pada VB. Kini cara satu-satunya menyelamatkan semua yang terkurung atau mati di dunia VB hanyalah melawan penguasa gelap yang sebenernya virus aneh bin misterius itu, Joker.

#At Snow Fairy's Hotel, Elf Village 07.00 am.

Para peri sedang sibuk di dapur. Sibuk untuk menyiapkan makanan bagi para pendatang yang masuk dan menginap di hotel Snow Fairy. Hanya cukup membayar 20 keping emas untuk 1 kamar, para pendatang dapat makan semuasnya selama menginap disana. Murah kan?

"Hwa, ohayou gozaimatsu, Rin," ucap Miku.

"Ah, iya. Ohayou gozaimatsu," balas Rin.

"Gak terasa kita udah ngelawatin malam disini ya," kata Miku.

"Kau benar. Cepat sekali waktu berlalu bila kita gak nungguin," balas Rin.

"Yaudah yuk, makan! Laper nih," kata Miku.

"Oke," Rin segera mandi dan berganti baju.

Miku menunggu diluar kamar. Memang dia sudah mandi dari jam 6 pagi. Jadi dia gak perlu nungguin Rin selesai mandi untuk mandi.

"Ah, maaf lama," kata Rin sambil membuka pintu.

"Gak apa-apa," kata Miku.

Teto dan Neru yang kebetulan kamarnya didepan kamar Miku dan Rin keluar.

"Em…. Disini ada toko baju gak sih? Kan gak mungkin aku make baju yang sama seperti ini setiap hari," tanya Rin.

"Ada kok. Namanya Fairy Boy and Girl Shop. Nanti kita kesana bareng ya. Ted dan Nero juga ingin baju baru," jawab Neru.

"Iya," kata Rin.

Mereka berempat berjalan menuju ruang makan. Rupanya gak hanya mereka yang menginap. Tapi masih banyak juga para player yang menginap di Hotel Snow Fairy.

"Hey, sini!" teriak Kaito.

Miku, Rin, Teto, dan Neru duduk di tempat yang dibilang Kaito. Disana udah ada spaghetti, Lasagna, Pizza, Roti Pranciss, Bubur, dan kue jahe. Pokoknya yang serba ke-Eropa-an ada disana deh!

"Mana Lui dan Ring?" tanya SeeU.

"Mereka masih di kamar. Sepertinya Ring masih belum bisa banyak gerak. Jadi kemungkinan Lui masih di kamar untuk melindungi Ring," jawab SeeWoo.

"Apa jangan-jangan, mereka melakukan 'itu' lagi," kata Gakupo sambil membayangkan yang tidak-tidak tentang Lui dan Ring.

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin hal itu dapat terjadi," sahut Luka.

"Tapi kekuatan Ring waktu itu hebat juga ya? Dia bisa mengalahkan orang yang levelnya tinggi kayak gitu," kata Kaiko.

"Itulah hebatnya klan chain. Mereka bisa menggunakan jurus yang kuat dengan jumlah Cp (Chakra Point) yang kecil," kata Mikuo.

"Yang mage juga hebat. Soalnya Mp (Magic Point) mereka besar tapi jumlah yang dibutuhkan dalam setiap sihir kecil," kata Kaito.

"Tapi tetap saja, dari semua itu klan ahli medislah yang paling dibutuhkan oleh setiap character," balas Rin.

"Berarti yang paling hebat disini Rin dong! Kagak ah. Kagak setuju," ucap Len.

"Kau menantangku, hah?" tanya Rin.

"Kalau iya, kenapa?"

"Sudah-sudah," kata Meiko.

Semuanya hanya tertawa kecil melihat Len dan Rin. Suasana gaduh terlihat di Hotel Snow Fairy.

"Aku harap, mereka bisa menang melawan Joker," kata pria misterius itu di balik jendela ruang makan di Hotel Snow Fairy.

Miku tersentak. Dia menghentikan makannya.

"Aku rasa ada yang membicarakan kita," kata Miku.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja kali," kata Akaito.

"Mungkin," kata Miku lirih.

Pria misterius itu mengeluarkan 4 buah permata. Lebih tepatnya Diamond Keys. Pria itu tersenyum melihat 4 Diamond keys itu.

"Misi pertama penghancuran virus adalah memberikan kunci ini pada Miku Hatsune," kata pria misterius itu lirih.

Miku makin merasa ada yang membicarakan dirinya dan teman-temannya. Gadis itu kembali menghentikan makannya.

"Aku keluar dulu," kata Miku.

"Aku ikut," kata Kaito.

"Ya sudahlah," balas Miku.

Miku dan Kaito keluar dari hotel. Lalu Miku melihat sosok pria misterius yang mengenakan tudung kepala.

"Hey, kau siapa?" tanya Miku.

"Hanya lalat yang tak bernama," jawab pria misterius itu. "Aku akan memberimu 4 Diamond keys, Miku Hatsune."

"Di-diamond keys?" Miku menatap orang itu tidak percaya.

"Itu adalah kunci khusus yang dibuat untuk menghancurkan Joker walau masih belum sempurna," jawab pria misterius itu.

"Melawan Joker?" kini Kaito yang menatap tidak percaya pada sosok itu.

"Ada 12 orang yang akan menamatkan game ini. Mereka memiliki kekuatan yang berbeda satu sama lain dan misi player sesungguhnya di game Virtual Battle ini adalah mengalahkan Joker," jelas pria itu. "Terimalah, Miku Hatsune."

Miku menerima 4 Diamond keys yang diberikan oleh pria misterius itu. Dia menatap tidak percaya pada 4 kunci yang baru dia dapatkan.

"Tapi kenapa mesti aku yang mendapatkan kunci ini? Kenapa gak SeeU yang levelnya tinggi atau Luka yang punya keinginan besar untuk menyelamatkan kakaknya," tanya Miku.

"Karna kau berbeda. Kau berubah ketika ada yang memotivasimu dan kini kepercayaan Kiyoteru-sama diberikan padamu," jawab pria misterius itu.

"A-aku memang berbeda karna dari dulu aku selalu sendiri. Bahkan Luka yang dari SD yang sama denganku tidak peduli kalo waktu SD aku ditindas," kata Miku lirih.

"Kau itu elemen apa?" tanya Kaito.

"Elemen bayangan," jawab pria misterius itu. "Shadow Teleport to Royal City."

Tiba-tiba pria itu menghilang. Menghilang bagai bayangan yang terkena cahaya. Elemen yang belum pernah dipunyai oleh player lain.

"Sosok yang misterius," gumam Miku.

"Lebih baik kau rahasiakan tentang hal ini pada semuanya. Agar Joker atau yang lain tidak mengincarmu," kata Kaito.

"Kau benar, Kaito," balas Miku.

Miku dan Kaito berbalik menuju Hotel Snow Fairy. Nampak semuanya sedang berdiskusi akan sesuatu

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Miku.

"Kami sedang membahas Tournament di Royal City. Pemenangnya akan mendapat Mega Shoot Plasma, Mega Super Transportation, Mega Set, Mega Moon Blade, Mega Health Card dan 10.000.000 keping emas," jawab SeeU.

"Satu tim beranggotakan 5 orang," kata SeeWoo.

"Jadi siapa saja yang ikut?" tanya Mikuo.

"Mending yang levelnya rendah. Buat naikin level bagi yang levelnya rendah, dan yang kuat dijadikan cadangan saja," usul Akaito.

"Kalau begitu Rin, Luka, Kaiko, Miku, dan SeeU. Ring masih sakit, jadi tak mungkin kita gunakan," kata Meiko.

"Berarti team cadangannya adalah Mikuo, Ted, Nero, Neru, dan Teto," kata Gakupo.

"Eh? Kalian gabung ke guild kami?" tanya Kaito.

"Iya," jawab Ted.

"Baiklah sekarang kita menuju ke Royal City," kata Len bersemangat.

"Baiklah dari sini kita naik kereta saja biar aman," kata Rin.

"Baiklah."

Semuanya bergegas menuju stasiun. Setelah membeli pakaian tentunya. Tujuan mereka kali ini adalah Royal City.

"Kekeke…. Aku juga akan berpatisipasi dalam pertarungan itu," kata pria bertopi aneh sambil melihat ke bola sihirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

To Be Continue

#Next Chapter: Day 1 in Tournament

"Hahaha…. Kau tak dapat mengalahkanku, Kaiko Shion."

"Aku percaya bisa mengalahkanmu."

"Kau percaya diri sekali, Kaiko Shion."

"Tapi nyatanya, yang kecil akan mengalahkan yang besar!"


	3. Chapter 2: Day 1 in Tournament

#At Royal Gold Hotel, Royal City 06.00 am

Miku menatap pakaian barunya. Sebuah baju sailor hijau, celana pendek hitam, dan sepatu sneakers hijau-biru.

"Hari pertama di Tournament ya?" Miku mengganti bajunya.

Selesai mengganti baju, Miku berjalan menuju ruang makan. Disana sudah ada Rin, Luka, Kaiko, dan SeeU.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Luka. Luka mengenakan baju sailor pink, celana pendek hitam, dan sneakers pink-ungu.

"Iya," jawabku. "Kita tinggal menunggu Rin."

SeeU tersenyum kearah Miku. Dia terlihat cantik dengan sailor-nya yang berwarna cream, celana jeans putih, dan sneakers cream-putih.

Kaiko juga terlihat manis dengan baju sailor-nya yang berwarna biru gelap, celana panjang hijau, dan sneakers biru-hijau. Matanya memandang lurus kearah Mikuo.

"Maaf menunggu lama," kata Rin. Dia mengenakan sailor oranye, celana 3/4 kuning, dan sneakers kuning-oranye.

"Tak apa," balas Luka.

"Baiklah, sekarang tujuan kita adalah Tournament!" seru SeeU bersemangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Virtual Battle

Genre: Adventure, Romance, and Friendship

Pairing: Kaito x Miku, Akaito x Meiko, Len x Rin, Gakupo x Luka, SeeWoo x SeeU, Mikuo x Kaiko, Lui x Ring, Nero x Neru, IO x IA and Ted x Teto

Slight Pairing: Gumo x Kaiko

Author: Oceana Queen

Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha

Warning: OOC, OC, OOT, Typo's, and Bad

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2: Day 1 in Tournament

**.**

**.**

**.**

Miku menatap kearah Golden keys miliknya. Dia sengaja menitipkan Diamond keys miliknya ke Kaito. Alasannya agar tidak ada yang mencuri Diamond keys itu.

"Pertandingan pertama apa?" tanya Rin sambil membereskan semua senjatanya.

"Pertarungan dalam labirin," jawab Mikuo sambil melihat jadwal Tournament. "Hanya 6 tim yang tercepat keluar dari dalam labirin itulah yang masuk babak berikutnya."

"Pertandingan melawan kecepatan waktu ya?" Luka memandang langit cerah.

"Bisa dibilang begitu," kata Gakupo.

"Kalo itu serahkan saja pada Plue si silver keys. Diakan anjing, pasti bisa melacak jalan keluar," kata Miku.

"Daripada itu, mending pake teleport," kata SeeU.

"Tapikan teleport tidak bisa digunakan dalam jarak kurang dari 10 km," balas Luka.

"Kalo gitu cara satu-satunya adalah Plue," kata Rin.

"Ya."

Suasana begitu riuh di Tournament. Banyak sekali guild yang mengirimkan timnya untuk mengikuti ajang bergengsi ini.

"Lawan paling sulit adalah guild Darkness," kata Kaito.

"Guild misterius yang salah satu anggotanya adalah Tei Sukone itu kan?" kata Mikuo.

"Iya. Sepertinya itu guild yang dibuat oleh Joker secara diam-diam," kata Akaito. "Kalian harus berhati-hati."

"Iya, kami akan berhati-hati," kata Nero.

"Kami akan melihat para gadis itu di bangku penonton," kata Meiko.

"Oke," kata Ted.

Miku, Rin, Luka, SeeU, dan Kaiko sudah bersiap. Mereka sudah memasuki labirin.

"Open the Door of Plue!" teriak Miku.

Plue adalah Partner dari silver keys. Dia seekor anjing berwarna perak yang mungil dan imut, namun bisa berguna untuk melacak sesuatu.

"Ayo!" kata Kaiko memimpin jalan.

Jalan begitu berliku-liku dan kadang luas dan kadang sempit. Labirin ini memiliki bentuk yang berbeda-beda.

"Lihat ada cahaya!" pekik Kaiko sambil menunjuk sebuah jalan.

"Itu pasti jalan keluarnya," kata Rin bersemangat.

"Kita pasti menjadi tim pertama yang keluar dari sini," kata SeeU sambil berlari.

Mereka berlari menuju cahaya itu. Lalu, terlihatlah suasana riuh oleh para penonton.

"Nah, itulah tim terakhir yang berhasil keluar dari labirin," seru MC.

"E-eh? Kita yang terakhir?" Rin menatap sekelilingnya.

Miku menghela nafas sejenak. Dia melihat sosok Kaito yang tersenyum kearahnya di banyaknya kursi penonton. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Baiklah tim pertama adalah Darkness, kedua Mermaid Heel, ketiga Raven, keempat Quantum Star, kelima Cyber Chrome, dan terakhir Vocaloid," kata MC. "Sekarang kami beri waktu istirahat 40 menit. Setelah itu dilanjutkan dengan babak pertarungan 1 lawan 1. Inilah perolehan point sementara."

_*Perolehan Point Sementara:_

_1. Darkness : 10 point_

_2. Mermaid Heel: 8 point_

_3. Raven: 7 point_

_4. Quantum Star: 5 point_

_5. Cyber Chrome: 3 point_

_6. Vocaloid: 1 point_

Teriakan pengunjung makin riuh terdengar. Miku dkk memasuki sebuah ruangan khusus untuk 1 guild di sana. Tampak Mikuo dkk sudah menunggu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Teto.

"Lumayan mudah," jawab SeeU.

"Babak kedua adalah pertarungan 1 lawan 1. Ini kurang menguntungkan bagi kalian yang berlevel rendah," kata Mikuo.

"Oh ya? Mentang-mentang kau levelnya tinggi kau menghinaku yang levelnya paling rendah hah?" Kaiko menatap tajam Mikuo.

"Buktikan kalau kau bisa menang," kata Mikuo.

"Lihat saja, aku pasti akan mengalahkan lawanku dan mengubah pandanganmu terhadapku," balas Kaiko.

"Sudahlah, Kaiko-senpai," kata Rin.

"Aku menunggu saat-saat bertarungmu, Kaiko," kata Mikuo.

"Lihat saja nanti," kata Kaiko dingin.

Brak! Pintu ruangan itu ditutup kasar oleh Kaiko. Kaiko pergi keluar dan entah kemana.

"Kenapa kau begitu, onii-san?" tanya Miku.

"Karena aku tidak percaya dia bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini," jawab Mikuo.

"Onii-san," Miku menatap Mikuo lirih.

40 menit telah berlalu. Miku dkk kembali menuju arena pertarungan. Disana banyak guild lain yang sudah bersiap-siap.

"Ehm, sekarang apabila menang mendapat skor 10 dan yang kalah mendapat skor 3. Ini dia pertarungan pertama," kata MC. "Kaiko Shion dari Vocaloid melawan Mayu dari Darkness."

"Kita lihat saja, Mikuo Hatsune. Aku pasti akan membawa kemenangan. Harus!" kata Kaiko.

"A-auramu seram, Kaiko-senpai," kata Luka merinding.

Kaiko hanya tersenyum memandang Luka. Matanya memancarkan kilatan emosi.

"Baiklah, bagi Kaiko Shion dan Mayu. Dipersilahkan menuju Battle Arena!" seru MC.

#At Battle Arena, Tournament Build, Royal City 09.00 am

Kaiko berjalan menuju Battle Arena. Sekarang perasaannya agak was-was ketika mengetahui kalau Mayu memiliki level yang sangat tinggi, yaitu 89.

"Wah, lawanku seorang amatiran rupanya," sindir Mayu. "Tapi amatiran tak akan bisa maju lebih jauh."

"A-akan kubuktikan kalau aku bukan seorang amatiran," kata Kaiko.

"Silahkan saja," kata Mayu.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pertandingannya," kata MC. "Tiga, dua, satu!"

Mayu berlari dengan cepat. Matanya menatap Kaiko sinis.

"Black Hole," kata Mayu.

Kemudian munculah lubang hitam diatas arena. Lubang itu menghasilkan petir yang sangat dasyat.

"Crystal Ball," kata Kaiko.

Kaiko membuat pelindung dari kristal. Setidaknya itu bisa melindunginya dari beberapa kali serangan Mayu.

"Kau membuat pelindung ya?" Mayu menatap tajam Kaiko. "Star Hole."

Selain lubang hitam yang dasyat itu, Mayu mengeluarkan bintang-bintang yang berjatuhan. Besar bintang itu seperti besarnya shuriken.

Krak! Pelindung Kaiko mulai retak. Sekarang Kaiko mulai panik. Jantungnya bertebar-debar semakin kencang. Mukanya sedikit memucat.

"_Buktikan kalau kau bisa menang._"

Kaiko tersentak. Kata-kata Mikuo yang tadi muncul dibenaknya. Ya, Kaiko harus bangkit. Kaiko harus bisa menyerang Mayu, kira-kira itulah tekad dari seorang Kaiko Shion di keadaan yang sangat terdesak ini.

Trak! Pelindung Kaiko hancur. Kini Kaiko berdiri tanpa kristal pelindung. Petir dari Black Hole milik Mayu nyaris menyambar Kaiko bila Kaiko tidak menghindar lebih cepat.

"Wah, maaf ya. Pelindung kristalmu jadi hancur," kata Mayu dengan pandangan menghina Kaiko.

"Akan kubuktikan kalau aku bisa menang," kata Kaiko.

"Hahaha…. Kau tak dapat mengalahkanku, Kaiko Shion," tawa Mayu. Tawanya terdengar seperti tawa seorang iblis.

"Aku percaya bisa mengalahkanmu," kata Kaiko sambil mengepal kedua tangannya. Tangannya sudah terasa gatal.

"Kau percaya diri sekali, Kaiko Shion," kata Mayu.

"Tapi nyatanya, yang kecil akan mengalahkan yang besar!" Kaiko menghindari serangan bintang-bintang Mayu. "Menarilah wahai cahaya keindahan, Crystal Attack!"

Kaiko tampak dikelilingi oleh kristal-kristal bening yang cantik. Sekilas kristal itu nampak seperti cahaya karna memantulkan sinar mentari. Kristal itu kemudian menyerang Mayu dan sebagian melindungi Kaiko dari serangan bintang-bintang dan petir.

"Hanya segitukah kemampuanmu?" Mayu menghindari dengan mudah serangan Kaiko.

"Mirror Crystal," kata Kaiko.

Kemudian munculah sebuah kristal besar yang terlihat seperti cermin raksasa. Petir-petir dari Black Hole milik Mayu yang menyerang Kaiko kini memantul kesegala arah. Untungnya arena ini sudah dikasih magic card, kalau tidak mungkin penonton sudah celaka duluan sama serangan itu.

"Hosh, hosh," Mayu mengatur nafasnya. "Tadi nyaris saja kena Black Hole."

Mayu menghilangkan Black Hole. Mayu kini tidak menggunakan jurus selama Mirror Crystal milik Kaiko masih ada.

"Request Rabbit Doll Scary Start Up," kata Mayu.

Mayu mengeluarkan sebuah boneka kelinci yang lucu. Namun sayangnya kekuatan yang dihasilkan boneka itu begitu menyeramkan.

"Kalau menyerang dengan jurus tidak mempan, maka aku akan menyerang dengan senjata saja," ujar Mayu.

Mayu merubah bonekanya menjadi palu raksasa. Kaiko menelan ludah melihatnya. Palu itu benar-benar besar sekali!

"Sepertinya area pertandingan makin memanas," kata MC.

Zrash! Bruk! Mayu menyerang Kaiko dengan bertubi-tubi. Mirror Crystal milik Kaiko sudah dihancurkan. Arena pertandingan menjadi arena pengancuran!

"Racun dalam kegelapan cahaya, datanglah! Scary Wind," kata Mayu.

Seluruh arena berubah menjadi kehijauan karna asap bercun yang dibuat oleh Mayu. Mayu sendiri tidak perlu khawatir kalau menghirup racun karna sihir para mage tidak berlaku untuk tuannya sendiri. Jadi tak ada istilah 'senjata makan tuan' pada para mage.

"U-uh," Kaiko mencoba tak bernafas sedikitpun.

"Hahaha…. Inilah penyiksaan yang sesungguhnya olehku si mage hebat dari Darkness," kata Mayu sambil tertawa penuh kemenangan. "Hisap terus asap itu, maka Hp mu akan semakin berkurang."

Dikursi penonton tampak semuanya merasa tegang. 'Kaiko-nee, berjuanglah,' kata si kembar Shion, Kaito dan Akaito.

Sementara diruangan khusus, nampak Mikuo berkali-kali menelan ludah. Keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhnya. Entah mengapa setiap melihat Kaiko kesakitan, Mikuo juga seperti merasakan sakit.

"Ini tidak bagus," kata Nero.

"Kau benar, racun memang sesuatu yang paling efektif untuk menghancurkan musuh," kata Teto.

"Kaiko-san," Neru menatap lirih kearah Kaiko yang nampak sangat menderita karna terus menahan nafas.

Ted menatap wajah Mikuo. Ted tau kalau sesungguhnya Mikuo menyukai gadis pecinta es krim yang serba biru dan merupakan kakak sepupu dari Akaito dan Kaiko.

"Kau menyukai gadis itu ya?" tanya Ted sambil menatap lurus kearah Mikuo.

"A-aku tidak tau," jawab Mikuo dengan muka memerah.

Ted tersenyum kearah Mikuo. Matanya kini menatap Lachrima Vision yang menampilkan pertandingan Kaiko Shion Vs Mayu (Tournament Royal City).

"Sepertinya gadis itu menyukaimu dan berdoalah supaya dia keluar sebagai pemenang," kata Ted.

"Aku sudah pasti selalu mendoakan gadis itu," balas Mikuo. "Yah, walaupun aku selalu menyindirnya."

Mikuo menatap Lachrima Vision dengan perasaan campur aduk. Jantungnya berdebar-debar karna saking khawatirnya dengan keadaan Kaiko yang semakin menderita. 'Kaiko, kau harus menjadi pemenang,' kata Mikuo dalam hati.

Kaiko makin terdesak. Sedikit demi sedikit asap itu ia hirup. Hp-nya semakin berkurang, sementara asap itu belum juga menghilang.

"Hahaha…. Hanya segini ya kemampuan seorang Crystalline (sebutan character berelemen kristal)?" Mayu menatap penuh kemenangan. Menurutnya menyiksa secara perlahan itu mempunyai kesenangan tersendiri.

"A-aku tidak bisa kalah begitu saja. Setidaknya, aku harus bisa bertahan sampai Hp milikmu tak berbeda jauh dariku," kata Kaiko.

"Huh? Memangnya kau bisa apa?" Mayu meremehkan Kaiko.

"Aku bisa mengalahkanmu dalam hitungan menit," kata Kaiko. "Kebahagiaan dan rasa kasih sayang dari hatiku, kekuatan cahaya yang begitu dasyat, aku ingin memiliki kekuatan bagai peri, Guardian Angel Crystalline Revolution!"

Tiba-tiba aura disekeliling Kaiko berubah. Disekeliling Kaiko terdapat kristal-kristal bening yang melindungi Kaiko.

"Sekarang racun ini tidak akan berpengaruh pada didiriku," kata Kaiko sambil menghisap banyak-banyak asap itu.

"Ti-tidak mungkin," kata Mayu sambil menatap terkejut kekuatan Kaiko.

Mikuo tercenggang. Dia merasakan aura kekuatan 'baru' Kaiko.

"Itu namanya Jurus Revolusi Crystalline. Jurus yang menggunakan 10 Hp, 10 Cp, dan 1 White Joker's Card," kata Nero. "Dengan begini kartu White Joker di guild kita berkurang satu."

"A-apakah fungsi sebenernya dari White Joker?" tanya Neru.

"Em…. Aku juga tidak tau. Saat itu aku hanya iseng membaca buku Crystalline di perpustakaan Garden City sebelum kita semua ada di Elf Village," jawab Nero.

"Kalau begitu sudah jelas kalau White Joker ternyata berguna untuk Crystalline."

Diarena pertandingan, nampak Mayu tersenyum licik. Wajahnya berubah menjadi 'yandere' seketika.

"Kalau kau menggunakan White Joker, maka sekarang aku akan menggunakan Black Joker," kata Mayu dingin. "Kekuatan kutukan yang begitu dasyat, angin hitam yang menyengsarakan, aku ingin memiliki kekuatan bagai iblis, Mage Darkness Revolution!"

Aura disekeliling Mayu berubah. Mayu dilindungi oleh arwah arwah kegelapan yang begitu dasyat. Kekuatan Mayu jadi bertambah 2 kali lipat!

"Wah, sekarang pertandingan semakin memanas! Pertarungan antara peri melawan iblis," kata MC. "Siapakah yang menang? Cahaya atau kegelapan?"

Mayu menatap sinis kearah Kaiko. Kaiko sendiri masih terlihat was-was.

"Aku salut sama kehebatanmu yang masih bertahan sampai disini," Mayu tersenyum sadis. "Tapi amatiran tak akan maju dari sini."

"Crystal Meteor!" Kaiko menghujani Mayu dengan hujan kristal yang memiliki ekor api eperti meteor.

"Yami Day," kata Mayu sambil menghindari serangan Kaiko.

Tiba-tiba arwah-arwah yang melindungi Mayu berkumpul menjadi satu di langit. Langit menggelap seketika. Sinar mentari tak terlihat, bagai malam tak terkena sinar bulan!

Zrash! Tiba-tiba muncul sosok naga raksasa dari langit. Naga berkulit baja dan berwarna hitam.

"Serang gadis itu!" perintah Mayu pada naga itu.

"Grrgh," Naga itu memandang Kaiko.

Grak! Crash! Naga itu ingin menginjaki Kaiko. Namun, Kaiko bisa menghindar dengan mudah. Soalnya kecepatan naga itu masih belum terlalu cepat.

"Inilah serangan 'hari kegelapan' yang memanggil sosok naga baja dari Mayu," kata MC.

"Hah…. Kalau gini sih pemenangnya sudah ketahuan."

"Guild itu bodoh ya? Mereka malah menggunakan orang yang levelnya rendah."

"Untung aku bukan pendukung Vocaloid, pasti aku akan kecewa berat."

Kira-kira begitulah isi omongan dari para penonton. Kaito, Meiko, dan Akaito yang mendengarnya semakin memanas. Tangan mereka sudah 'gatal' ingin mengeluarkan jurus dan menutup satu-satu mulut dari para penonton itu.

"SeeWoo, bolehkah kami menghancurkan mereka?" tanya Kaito dengan dark aura dibelakangnya.

"Te-tenanglah, Kaito," kata SeeWoo.

"Tapi pertandingan ini memang kurang menguntungkan, kalau kalah point kita akan semakin sedikit oleh yang lain," kata Gakupo.

"Kau benar…," kata Len sambil melihat arena pertandingan.

Diarena tampak Kaiko meringis kesakitan tadi kuku naga itu mengenai lengan Kaiko. Hp Kaiko semakin berkurang. Jika Hp Kaiko mencapai 50 kebawah, maka Kaiko akan dinyatakan kalah. Sedangkan Hp Kaiko saat ini sudah 100.

"Kita akhiri ini semua, peri kecil! Naga, cepat semburkan api ke gadis itu," Mayu kembali memerintah si naga.

"Grrgh," naga menyemburkan api. Api dari naga itu berwarna hitam, bukan merah ataupun biru.

Kaiko kembali meringis. Air mata keluar dari pulupuk matanya. Tidak! Dia bukan menangis karna sakit, namun menangis karna Hp-nya sudah … 50.

"Maafkan aku teman-teman," kata Kaiko lirih.

"Pemenangnya adalah Mayu dari Darkness!" teriak MC.

"Hore!"

Kaiko berjalan tertatih-tatih. Ia menghapus air matanya. Kakinya melangkah menuju ruangan khusus guild di tournament. Namun dia mendengar suara yang lainnya….

"Gadis itu lemah! Harusnya aku tidak mengikuti saran Akaito untuk menggunakan yang levelnya rendah," kata Mikuo dengan nada meninggi.

"Mungkin kau benar," kata Neru.

Kaiko menghentikan niatnya untuk membuka pintu. Air mata kembali mengalir. Kini dia tau kalau dirinya tidak akan berguna bagi teman-temannya.

(Kaiko POV)

Aku berbalik. Mataku semakin mengeluarkan air mata. Kakiku berjalan menjauhi rungan itu.

Aku berjalan tak tau arah. Aku sengaja meninggalkan mereka. Toh, nanti juga ada yang gantiin. Jadi aku gak perlu repot-repot khawatir akan pertandingan itu.

Aku tau, aku levelnya kecil. Tapi paling tidak, dia bisa menghargai atau memaklumi itu. Itukan hanya pertandingan, ngapain dibawa serius?

Aku menatap profile diriku disini. Terlihat bahwa aku anggota guild Vocaloid. Vocaloid ya? Ah, mereka semua pada kuat-kuat dan levelnya gak ada yang dibawah 10. Lihat, aku baru aja level 9.

Aku menatap lirih kata itu. Apa sebaiknya aku keluar dari guild ya? Ah, kalau aku keluar, bagaimana dengan Kaito dan Akaito? Oya, mereka kan levelnya tinggi. Jadi ngapain aku khawatir kalau dengan mereka berdua?

Aku menekan tombol 'Exit in Guild'. Sekarang aku sudah keluar dari Vocaloid. Aku menjadi player bebas sekarang. Tak ada yang akan menyindirku kali ini.

Aku berjalan menuju rumah sakit. Hp-ku masih 50. Sebenernya aku bisa minta ke Rin untuk menyembuhkanku. Tapi, aku bukan Vocaloid lagi! Itu berarti aku harus ke rumah sakit dan mengeluarkan biaya.

"Hey, kau!" seorang cowok berambut hijau lumut memanggilku.

"Aku?" aku menunjuk diriku sendiri.

"Iya, kau. Kau bukannya yang tadi bertarung di tournament ya?" tanya gadis berambut ungu yang berada disamping cowok berambut hijau lumut.

"I-iya. Tapi sekarang aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari Vocaloid. Jadi otomatis aku tak ikut pertandingan itu lagi," jawabku.

"Sayang sekali ya, padahal itu pertandingan dengan jumlah Exp. yang besar," kata gadis berambut kuning. "Perkenalkan, namaku Lily."

"Aku Gumo."

"Namaku Gakuka."

"Kalau aku IA."

"Senang bertemu kalian," kataku seramah mungkin.

"Kau mau bergabung dengan kami? Kami ingin membuat guild," kata Gumo.

"Boleh juga," jawabku.

"Kalau begitu namanya apa?" tanya IA.

"Mending Star Craft. Biar mirip ama game kesukaan saya selain VB," usul Lily.

"Bagus juga," kata Gumo.

"Berarti namanya 'Star Craft' ya?" Lily menatap kearah Gakuka.

"Iya," kata Gakuka.

Lihat! Aku sudah dapat teman baru. Padahal baru aja keluar dari Vocaloid. Kini aku akan bertahan. Aku gak akan ketemu Mikuo yang sialan itu lagi. Lihat saja, ketika aku ketemu Mikuo lagi, aku akan kalahkan dia!

"Ayo ke hotel Royal Gold! IO pasti sudah menunggu," kata Gumo.

"Iya. Aku juga mau membereskan barang-barangku," kataku.

Kami pergi ke hotel Royal Gold. Kini aku telah meninggalkan kedua keluargaku. Tapi ya, bukankah mereka pasti bisa bertahan tanpa aku disana.

#At Royal Gold Hotel, Royal City 11.00 am.

Aku berjalan menuju kamarku dan Luka. Yah, pertandingan hari pertama masih lama berakhir.

Aku sudah mengenali chara para anggota 'Star Craft'. Gumo si elemen tumbuhan berlevel 27, IA si klan mage berlevel 20, Lily si ahli medis berlevel 7, Gakuka si elemen Knight berlevel 14, dan IO si elemen cahaya berlevel 25.

"Kita kemana abis ini?" tanyaku yang sudah siap.

"Ke Old City. Disana kita akan mengikuti tournament. Walau gak sehebat Royal City, tapi paling gak kita semua bisa naik level," jawab Gumo bijaksana.

Aku tersenyum kearah Gumo. Dia berbeda dengan si sialan Mikuo. Gumo ramah dan bijaksana, sedangkan Mikuo keras kepala dan emosian.

"Oke, sekarang saatnya kita ke sana dan latihan di air terjunnya yang menyegarkan!" kata Gakuka bersemangat.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Setidaknya, aku merasa lebih keanggap disini. Mungkin disinilah tempatku, bersama anggota 'Star Craft' dan menempuh hidup baru di dunia VB!

"Hey, gadis biru!" teriak seorang pria misterius bertudung.

"Mau apa kau dengan salah satu anggota kami? Kalau kau menyakitinya, kami tak bisa memaafkanmu," Lily dan Gakuka memegang tanganku, seakan ingin melindungiku.

"Tenang saja, aku hanya ingin berbicara baik-baik dengan Kaiko Shion," kata pria misterius itu. "Shadow Level Up To Kaiko Shion!"

Tiba-tiba aku jadi naik level. Aku sekarang sudah level 10! Hebat sekali jurus itu.

"Kaiko Shion, kau adalah salah satu dari 12 orang terpilih yang akan mengalahkan Joker. Terimalah Lavender Crystal Blade ini," pria itu mengeluarkan pedang kristal yang beraroma bunga Lavender. Ah, itu bau kesukaanku.

"Te-terima kasih," kataku gugup.

"Kau siapa?" tanya IO.

"Panggil aku Light. Yah, walau itu bukan nama asliku," jawab Light –si pria misterius itu.

"Elemenmu apa?" tanya Gumo.

"Bayangan," jawab Light. "Shadow Teleport to Old City."

Light menghilang begitu saja. Sihir yang ia gunakan begitu cepat dan hebat. Kira-kira dia level berapa ya?

"Dia player yang misterius," kata IA.

"Tapi sepertinya dia baik," balasku sambil tersenyum.

(Normal POV)

#At Tournament Build, Royal City 11.00 am.

"Kau tau dimana Kaiko-senpai? Aku ingin mengobatinya," tanya Rin sambil memasuki ruangan.

"Kami juga tidak tau. Tiba-tiba saja dia keluar dari guild dan tidak masuk ke ruangan ini," jawab Nero.

"Apa jangan-jangan, dia mendengarkan percakapan antara kita tadi?" Neru menduga hal yang terjadi.

"Mungkin saja," kata Ted.

"Kalau begitu, akulah yang bertanggung jawab atas perginya Kaiko," kata Mikuo. "Ted, kau gantikan posisi Kaiko. Aku akan mencari di seluruh tempat."

Mikuo meninggalkan mereka semua. Rin hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi penuh tanda tanya. 'Sebenernya, apa yang terjadi?' tanya Rin dalam hati.

Di arena nampak salah satu anggota dari Raven melawan Mermaid Heel telah berakhir.

"Oke, saya sudah mendapatkan apa yang sudah aku cari," kata MC. "Inilah perolehan point sementara."

_*Perolehan Point Sementara:_

_1. Darkness: 20 point_

_2. Raven: 17 point_

_3. Cyber Chrome: 13 point_

_4. Mermaid Heel: 11 point_

_5. Quantum Star: 8 point_

_6. Vocaloid: 4 point_

#At Pirate Hotel, Old City 11.30 am.

"Wah, hotel bertema bajak laut," kata IA.

"Keren ya?" Kaiko menatap sebuah pedang bajak laut yang merupakan hiasan di hotel tersebut.

Gumo hanya tersenyum melihat wajah polos Kaiko. Sementara Gakuka menyadari kalau Gumo senyam-senyum gaje.

"Eh, Ly. Kamukan ahli medis, bisa nyembuhin orang yang mulai kagak waras gak?" tanya Gakuka. "Sebelahku udah kagak waras nih senyam-senyum sendiri."

"Hahaha…," tawa Lily.

"Dasar perempuan! Gak tau cowok lagi terpesona," kata Gumo.

"Terpesona? Terpesona kenapa? Karna hotel ini apa Kaiko?" tanya IO dengan nada meledek.

"A-apa sih?" muka Gumo memerah.

"Kaiko-chan, Gumo suka sama kamu pada pandangan pertama lho!" teriak Lily.

Kaiko dan IA menengok kearah Gumo, Lily, IO, dan Gakuka. Samar-samar Kaiko merasa ditembak (read: menyatakan cinta) secara tidak langsung oleh Gumo.

"Cie…. Ketua jatuh cinta sama putri kristal," ledek IA.

"Ka-kalian ini," Kaiko hanya menghela nafas.

"Mereka emang sering begitu," kata Gumo pada Kaiko.

"Tapi dengan ini hidupku akan lebih berwarna dari pada di sana tadi," kata Kaiko lirih dan kecil.

"Kau tadi ngomong apa?" tanya Gumo.

"Tidak kok, tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Kaiko.

"Cie…. Yang ngobrol berduaan kagak ngajak-ngajak," kata IO.

"Apakah!?" Gumo hanya tersenyum kecut. "Udah ah! Aku mau nyewa kamar dulu."

"Baiklah, ketua," kata Gakuka.

Gumo berjalan menuju tempat administrasi hotel. Sementara semuanya menunggu sambil melihat-lihat hotel.

"Aku udah dapet kamar. Kita sewa 3 kamar. Aku dengan IO, Kaiko dengan IA, dan Gakuka dengan Lily," kata Gumo.

"Oke deh," kata IA.

Mereka semua membereskan barang-barang mereka. Kaiko menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur yang empuk. Matanya perlahan terpejam dan akhirnya tertidur pulas karna kelelahan.

#At Mouse and Rabbit Café, Royal City 01.00 pm.

Mikuo menatap kopi susu miliknya. Sudah 2 jam dia berjalan keseluruh penjuru kota tapi tak menemukan sosok Kaiko.

"Apa jadinya kalau mereka semua tau kalau Kaiko pergi gara-gara aku?" kata Mikuo lirih.

Mikuo berjalan keluar café. Matanya menatap nanar langit biru yang ada diatasnya. Bruk! Tiba-tiba Akaito memukul Mikuo.

"Kau apakan Kaiko-nee sampai di keluar dari guild, hah?" Akaito menatap tajam Mikuo.

"Aku … menganggapnya tidak berguna," jawab Mikuo lirih.

"Tidak berguna? Bagimu Kaiko-nee memang lemah dan tidak berguna. Tapi bagi kami yang bermarga Shion, dia sangat berguna," kata Akaito dengan nada membentak.

"A-aku…."

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tau, kau lah yang harus menemukan Kaiko-nee. Apapun caranya," kata Akaito sambil pergi meninggalkan Mikuo.

"Ma-maafkan Akaito ya, Mikuo-senpai. Dia memang sedang emosian. Wajarin ya," kata Kaito sambil mencoba membantu Mikuo berdiri.

"Tidak apa aku juga emosian," balas Mikuo sambil mencoba tersenyum.

"Semoga Kaiko-nee bisa segera ditemukan," kata Kaito.

"Iya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

To Be Countinue

**#**Next Chapter: Day 2 in Tournament

"Hah? Kaiko-senpai pergi?"

**.**

"Pertandingan selanjutnya adalah Water Room."

**.**

"Aku mencintaimu, Kaito."

"Hah?"

**.**

"Mereka kabur! Cepat tangkap mereka!"

**.**

"Kau itu…."

"Iya, ini aku, Megpoid-kun."


	4. Chapter 3: Day 2 in Tournament

#At Somewhere 05.00 pm.

Pria berambut merah muda mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari rantai sihir milik Tei. Matanya terpejam sejenak.

"Water Wave," pria itu dikelilingi air sihir ciptaannya.

"Apa yang senpai lakukan?" tanya gadis berambut hijau lumut.

"Membuat karat besi ini. Setidaknya dengan begitu aku bisa menghancurkan besi ini," jawab pria berambut merah muda sambil masih mencoba berkonsentrasi penuh.

"Mau mencoba kabur?" tanya gadis berambut hijau lumut itu sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ya. Mumpung 'dia' sedang ada di Royal city. Aku akan pergi ke Old City," jawab pria berambut merah muda.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut," kata gadis berambut hijau lumut dengan penuh keyakinan. "Pegang tanganku."

"Buat apa?" pria itu menatap heran gadis itu.

"Portal Card to Old City," kata gadis berambut hijau lumut.

Gadis itu melempar sebuah kartu sihir. Kemudian keluarlah lingkaran sihir berwarna hijau. Lalu mereka menghilang, bersamaan dengan hilangnya lingkaran sihir itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Virtual Battle

Genre: Adventure, Romance, and Friendship

Pairing: Kaito x Miku, Akaito x Meiko, Len x Rin, Gakupo x Luka, SeeWoo x SeeU, Mikuo x Kaiko, Lui x Ring, Nero x Neru, Gumo x Gumi, Luki x Gakuka, IO x IA and Ted x Teto

Category: Multi chapter

Author: Oceana Queen

Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha

Warning: OOC, OC, OOT, Typo's, and Bad

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 3: Day 2 in Tournament

**.**

**.**

**.**

#At Royal Gold Hotel, Royal City 05.00 pm

"Hah? Kaiko-senpai pergi?"

Pekikan terkejut Miku terdengar sangat keras. Matanya membulat.

"Iya, ini semua salahku," kata Mikuo.

"Tak ada yang benar atau salah, Mikuo-senpai," kata Lui.

"Iya. Lui benar. Sekarang kita harus mencari Kaiko-senpai. Aku khawatir dia kenapa-napa," kata Ring.

"Kalau begitu, kita bagi 2 kelompok! Kelompok yang mengikuti Tournament dan kelompok yang mencari Kaiko-senpai," kata Kaito.

"Kelompok Tournament adalah Miku, Rin, Luka, SeeU, dan …." Perkataan Mikuo belum selesai.

"Aku! Aku ingin ke tournament itu," kata Ring.

"Tapi kau baru saja sembuh," komentar Gakupo.

"Tak apakan?" kata Ring.

"Aku percaya pada kemampuan Ring," kata Rin. "Karna Ring lebih kuat dariku, Ring juga pasti bisa ikut. Ring pasti bisa bertahan."

"Baiklah. Terus cadangannya siapa aja?" Mikuo mencoba mengalah.

"Akaito, aku, dan Lui," jawab Meiko.

"Oke, karna kita sisanya ada 9, aku ingin 3 orang menjadi supporter agar penonton dan guild lain tidak heran," kata Mikuo.

"Kami akan menjadi supporter," kata SeeWoo, Gakupo, dan Len.

"Baiklah, kita mulai dari sekarang!"

#At River, Old City 05.30 pm

Kaiko menatap langit sore yang tertutup awan hitam. Matanya sedikit terpejam. Kakinya menendang-nendang batu-batu kecil di pinggiran sungai.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Gumo.

"Latihan," jawab Kaiko singkat.

"Dengan menendang-nendang batu gitu? Itu bukan latihan namanya," kata Gumo.

"Kau sendiri ngapain?" tanya Kaiko.

"Latihan," jawab Gumo sambil duduk disebuah batu besar.

"Dengan duduk diatas batu gitu? Itumah bukan latihan namanya," balas Kaiko.

Gumo hanya berdecih kesal. 'Bisa-bisanya tuh anak bales kata-kata aku,' kata Gumo dalam hati. Sementara Kaiko hanya tertawa kecil.

"Aku beneran latihan," kata Gumo tak mau kalah. "Lihat nih!"

Gumo mengayunkan tangan kanannya. Beberapa saat kemudian munculah pohon kecil yang tumbuh semakin lama semakin besar.

"He-hebat," kata Kaiko terkagum-kagum.

"Elemenku berguna bagi alam," kata Gumo.

"Berarti cuma aku doang yang gak berguna ya?" Kaiko menghela nafas. "IO elemen tanah dapat menyuburkan tanah, IA klan mage dapat menjadikan air dan angin sebagai senjata yang ramah lingkungan (?), Lily ahli medis yang tidak merusak apapun, dan Gakuka si klan Knight bisa menggunakan pohon untuk latihan. Kalau aku, bisa merusak segalanya kalau latihan disini."

Gumo hanya tersenyum. Dia mengayunkan sebelah tangannya. Di pohon tadi munculah buah apel yang sudah matang.

"Krauk…. Kau tak perlu merasa…. Krash … tak berguna," kata Gumo sambil memakan apel itu. "Kau punya senjata, dan bisa seperti klan Knight kalau berlatih dengan senjata."

"A-ah iya. Aku punya senjata," kata Kaiko.

"Kau ini…."

Krashak! Semak-semak di dekat mereka bergerak-gerak.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Gumo.

"Miaw~" yang keluar hanyalah kucing berbulu coklat keperakan.

Kaiko bernafas lega. Dia kira musuh seperti anggota guild Darkness. Rupanya hanya seekor kucing yang menurutnya imut dan lucu.

"Ternyata hanya kucing," kata Kaiko sambil berjalan menuju kucing itu.

"Hmm…. Perasaan aku pernah melihat kucing itu," kata Gumo. "Tapi dimana ya?"

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja," kata Kaiko.

Kaiko berjalan mendekati kucing itu, namun kucing itu malah pergi menjauh. Kaiko menghela nafas kecewa. Padahal menurutnya kucing itu begitu imut dan lucu.

"Ah, sebentar lagi jam 6. Kita pergi ke hotel yuk! Semuanya pasti menunggu kita," kata Gumo.

"Iya."

#At Pirate Hotel, Old City 05.53 pm.

IA mengatur nafasnya. Yap! Dialah sosok kucing berambut coklat keperakan tadi.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Gakuka.

"Hosh … mereka begitu dekat … hosh," jawab IA.

"Wah, senangnya! Dengan begini beliau gak merasa kehilangan cintanya lagi," kata Gakuka dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Penggosip," kata IO datar.

"Napa? Gak suka?" tanya IA ketus.

"Cih, perempuan itu cerewet, tukang gossip, dan egois," kata IO.

IO meninggalkan sekelompok gadis itu. Dia menatap sinis kearah IA.

"IO no Baka!" teriak IA.

"Ada apaan sih?" tanya Gumo yang baru saja datang.

"Gak ada apa-apa kok, ketua," jawab Lily. "Hanya pertengkaran kecil."

Gumo hanya memandang heran Lily. Sementara Kaiko memegangi perutnya yang mulai kelaparan.

"Ayo, makan! Aku laper nih," ajak Kaiko.

"Oke," kata IA.

Di ruang makan nampak ada beberapa player. Maklumlah, di Old City kagak ada apa-apa. Jadi yang kesini hanya sedikit. Biasanya Old City akan ramai bila Tournament diadakan di Old City.

"Kau bawa apa?" tanya Kaiko pada IO.

"Brosur tempat 'Cake Land' yang berada di bagian Utara Old City. Katanya tempat itu akan dibuka 2 hari sesudah Tournament Royal City selesai," jawab IO.

"Sepertinya menarik," kata Gakuka.

"Emm…. Ya," kata IO.

Disana dihidangkan makanan khas laut. Ada Pizza cumi, ikan gurame bakar, sup rumput laut, sushi isi tuna dan sandwich tuna.

"Ittadakimasu," kata semuanya.

#At Royal Golden Hotel, Royal City 08.00 pm

Mikuo memandang kearah langit gelap. Dia berada di sebuah taman di hotel. Rintik-rintik air mulai turun secara perlahan, menghujani Mikuo yang berada di taman tersebut.

"Kekeke…," tawa seorang pria.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Mikuo dengan nada ketus.

"Perkenalkan namaku Mayo, anggota dari Darkness Guild," kata Mayo si pria itu.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Mikuo dengan nada ketus.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau pertandingan berikutnya adalah Water Room. Aku yakin kalian akan kalah lagi dari Darkness," kata Mayo.

"Lihat saja besok," kata Mikuo.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa," kata Mayo.

Mayo menghilang begitu saja. Elemen yang dikuasai Mayo berbeda dari yang lain. Yaitu elemen bayangan, elemen yang masih misterius.

"Pengguna bayangan?" Mikuo menatap hilangnya Mayo. Pikirannya melayang-layang soal pertandingan berikutnya. Dia yakin Darkness guild pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

#At Arena Battle, Tournament Build, Royal City 08.00 am

Sebuah bola air raksasa muncul di arena pertandingan. Disana terdapat hiu-hiu dan beberapa cumi-cumi dan gurita.

"Pertandingan selanjutnya adalah Water Room," kata MC. "Disini setiap perwakilan harus bertahan dari serangan perwakilan lainnya dan menahan nafas serta bertahan dari hiu-hiu ini. Siapa yang paling lama bertahan, maka dialah si pemenangnya!"

Nampak hiu-hiu itu memamerkan giginya yang tajam, membuat ngeri para penonton dan sebagian anggota guild.

"Biar aku yang maju," kata Miku.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu," kata Luka cuek.

Miku menatap Luka dengan perasaan aneh. Dia merasa Luka menjadi 'aneh' semenjak masuk ke dalam VB World. Luka menjadi cuek, dan jarang banyak ngobrol dengan Miku.

Miku berjalan menuju Water Ball raksasa itu. Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"Lawanku yang paling susah adalah Mermaid Heel. Karna semua anggotanya pada pandai berenang," gumam Miku.

"Baiklah, sekarang waktunya masuk!" teriak MC.

Semua perwakilan dari masing-masing guild langsung masuk ke dalam sana. Air itu terasa begitu dingin.

(Miku POV)

Aku membuka kelopak mataku. Tempat ini gelap karna tertutup tinta-tinta dari cumi dan gurita yang berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari ancaman hiu.

"Wah, sepertinya satu orang sudah terlempar keluar dan dia berasal dari Quantum Star," teriak MC.

Brak! Tiba-tiba aku terdorong dan nyaris saja terlempar keluar bola air ini oleh sesuatu yang hitam. Ya, seperti bayangan!

Aku melihat sosok seorang pria berambut cream yang berasal dari Darkness Guild. Em…. Kalau gak salah namanya adalah Mayo. Agak mirip dengan Mayu sih, tapi kayaknya mereka gak kembar.

Aku melihat dia menggerakkan mulutnya. Sepertinya dia sedang mengucapkan mantra atau jurus. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak dapat mendengar dengan jelas.

Tiba-tiba aku dikelilingi bayangan-bayangan aneh. Jurus yang ia miliki mirip sekali dengan pria misterius yang memberiku 4 diamond keys.

"Yak, si burung gagak alias Raven, gugur!"

Aku hanya dapat mendengar suara MC. Tapi aku tak bisa melihat apapun karna diriku terhalang jurus bayangan yang kemungkinan dikeluarkan oleh pria bernama Mayo itu.

"Huah, kali ini Cyber Chrome gugur oleh Mermaid Heel. Sisanya tinggal 3 orang dari guild masing-masing," seru MC.

Aku merasa melayang. Samar-samar aku melihat anggota dari Mermaid Heel terlempar oleh serangan Mayo. Berarti tinggal aku dan Mayo! Aku harus bisa mengalahkan pria itu.

"Wah, Sang Duyung yang berkuasa dilautan gugur oleh kegelapan! Sisanya tinggal Peri yang pandai menyanyi dan kegelapan. Siapakah yang akan menang?"

Aku merogoh saku milikku. Bagus! Aku baru saja ingat kalau kunci milikku tertinggal di ruangan itu. Oh, yang ada hanya 1 kunci diamond keys yang berlambangkan air dan mungkin namanya adalah 'Water Diamond Keys.'

Mayo kembali menyerangku. Aku sekarang merasa pusing. Sepertinya bayangan itu mengandung racun.

Tak ada pilihan lain! Satu-satunya cara adalah menggunakan diamond keys ini walau aku belum pernah menggunakannya. 'Open the door of Water Diamond Keys,' kataku dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa berbeda. Tubuhku terasa ringan. Kakiku berubah menjadi ekor dan bajuku menjadi gaun pendek berwarna hijau dengan garis garis berwarna biru. Hey tunggu! Kalau begitu aku menjadi Duyung! Itu hebat.

"Wah, nampaknya sang peri Diva berubah menjadi putri duyung," kata MC.

"Karna aku duyung, maka aku bebas melakukan apapun di air," gumamku.

Kulihat wajah Mayo sedikit terkejut. Inilah kesempatannya! Aku akan menghabisi dia. Kutonjok pipinya! Tapi, hey! Kenapa malah tembus begitu saja?

Dia berbalik menonjok perutku.

"Arrgh," rintihku.

Kulihat dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Wajahnya seakan-akan mengatakan 'Jangan remehkan pengguna bayangan.' Huh, sepertinya anak itu ngajak berantem rupanya!

Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Ice Effect!" kataku. Kan sekarang aku duyung, jadi mau ngomong di air juga gak masalah.

Air yang ada disekeliling Mayo menjadi es. Aku memang membuat es hanya pada daerah disekeliling Mayo, dan mungkin bisa dibilang kalau aku membekukan Mayo.

Ah, inilah untungnya jadi mage! Aku dapat menggunakan sihir semua elemen. Terlebih sekarang dengan adanya bantuan dari diamond keys, aku bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Sebelum Mayo menembus es yang kubuat, aku sudah membawa es tersebuat keluar dalam Water Room itu. Sekarang akulah pemenangnya. Untungnya gara-gara 'Ice Effect' milikku, hiu-hiu dan makhluk lainnya yang sempat berada disekeliling Mayo ikut membeku. Jadinya aku gak bakal diserang sama hewan itu. Pokoknya ini Big Luck!

Sekarang, pakaian dan kakiku kembali normal ketika aku menutup gerbang diamond keys itu. Kini aku menang! Vocaloid pasti bisa mengejar Darkness Guild! Aku yakin itu. Apalagi sekarang aku menjadi level 15.

(Normal POV)

"Yak, sekarang, inilah hasil perolehan nilai sementara," kata MC.

***Perolehan point sementara:**

** : 28 point**

** : 20 point**

** Heel: 18 point**

**4. Cyber Chrome: 18 point**

**5. Vocaloid: 14 point**

**6. Quantum Star: 9 point**

Suasana arena semakin memanas. Apalagi para supporter dari Mermaid Heel dan Cyber Chrome. Karna jumlah point kedua guild itu seri.

"Wah, posisi kita naik satu ranking," kata Ring. "Miku hebat ya!"

"Tapi aku belum pernah melihat sihir seperti itu," komentar Luka.

"Kalau aku sih, gak peduli sama sihir yang dipakai oleh Miku. Yang penting, Miku bisa membuat kita menduduki posisi ke-5," balas SeeU.

Miku berjalan menuju ruangan. Dia nampak sangat capek. Apalagi waktu menggunakan diamond keys. Sepertinya diamond keys adalah benda sihir dengan pengeluaran Mp terbanyak. Melibihi banyaknya Mp yang digunakan golden keys.

"Kau hebat," kata Lui.

"Setidaknya melibihi kakakmu yang sialan itu," tambah Akaito.

"Sudahlah, Akai-chan," kata Meiko. "Mikuo-senpai pasti dapat mencari Kaiko-senpai."

Akaiko hanya menatap tajam Meiko. Kemudian dia memakan roti yang sudah dicampur banyak sekali saus Tabasco. 'Emangnya enak ya makan gituan?' tanya Lui, Meiko, dan Miku dalam hati.

"Miku hebat!" komentar Len dikursi penonton.

"Dengan begini kita naik satu peringkat," kata SeeWoo menambahi.

"Pertandingan selanjutnya apa?" tanya Gakupo.

"Katanya sih 100 Monster in Tower," jawab Len. "Berarti pertarungan berburu monster! Siapa yang paling banyak membunuh monster, maka dialah pemenangnya."

Tampak di arena munculah sebuah menara besar dengan 10 lantai. Menara itu seperti menara yang mengurung Rapunzel. Yah, paling tidak bentuknya miriplah.

"Siapa yang mau maju kali ini?" tanya SeeU.

"Mending Rin saja! Diakan punya banyak sekali senjata. Selain itu jika dia terluka, dia bisa menyembuhkan lukanya," jawab Ring.

"Ja-jangan aku dong," kata Rin gugup.

"Sepertinya emang benar kata Ring, Rin punya banyak senjata. Kalau begitu majulah, Rin! Kami mendukungmu. Benarkan, Luka?" SeeU menoleh kearah Luka yang sedari tadi tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"Hn," jawab Luka gak 'danta.'

Rin menghela nafas. Matanya kini memancarkan kilatan api membara. Semangat Rin mulai membara!

#At Darkness Guild Sign 09.30 am

"Kali ini biarkan aku yang maju," kata Meito.

"Kau?" Tei menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Iya," Meito mengangguk dengan penuh semangat.

"Kekeke…. Kalau aku sih terserah. Tapi nanti di pertandingan 'Point View' atau PV, biarkan aku yang maju. Lagipula kita harus bersantai sedikit, kitakan ada di posisi pertama," kata pria bertopi aneh yang sebut saja namanya X.

Mayo menatap kearah Meito. Meito sebenernya adalah kakak angkat Mayo. Mereka sudah saling mengenal di Dunia nyata, karna mereka tinggal di Panti asuhan yang sama. Mayo menganggap Meito seperti kakak sendiri, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"A-aku percaya pada Meito-nii," kata Mayo.

"Terima kasih, Mayo," kata Meito sambil tersenyum.

Mayu tersenyum tipis melihat kakak beradik itu. Dibalik wajah Mayu yang dingin, sebenernya Mayu memiliki perasaan yang sangat terlarang bagi para pengikut Joker. Perasaan yang disebut 'Cinta,' perasaan yang merupakan musuh terbesar bagi kegelapan. Mayu jatuh cinta pada Mayo dan gadis berambut cream itu menyembunyikannya dengan rapi agar dia tidak terpisah oleh Mayo. Tapi, bukankah jika disebunyikan terlalu lama akan sangat menyiksa? Selain itu, kalau disembunyikan terlalu lama juga pasti akan ketahuan juga pada akhirnya.

#At Battle Arena 10.00 am

"Yak, nampaknya semua perwakilan dari masing-masing guild sudah bersiap-siap," kata MC. "Sekarang, masukilah menara itu!"

Rin menatap gugup kearah menara itu. Manaranya bergaya eropa dengan 10 lantai. Kaki kecilnya melangkah kecil menuju menara itu. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir.

"Rrrooaar!" raungan para monster terdengar sangat keras membuat nyali Rin menjadi menciut.

"Hiyya!" teriak Meito sambil menghancurkan sebuah monster berkepala 3.

"H-hebat," gumam Rin.

Bruk! Zrash! Crash! Tanpa sadar, sebuah monster menghantam Rin. Tangan kanan monster tersebut kemudian mencakar tubuh Rin.

"U-uh," rintih Rin. "Request Sword Sai start up."

Rin mengeluarkan sebuah senjata pedang yang memiliki _attack_ senilai 175+. Tangan kanan Rin kini sedang memulihkan Hp miliknya sendiri.

"Dasar Baka!" teriak Rin sambil memenggal kepala monster tersebut.

Krak! Trash! Kini monster yang memiliki sayap besar menyerang Rin. Untungnya, Rin berhasil menghindar dengan cepat.

"Hiyaa!" Rin memotong kedua sayap monster tersebut.

Kini, monster-monster di lantai 1 telah dihabisi oleh semua perwakilan peserta Tournament. Rin menghela nafas cukup lega. Kini kakinya melangkah menuju lantai 2.

"Guuaar!" raungan para monster kembali terdengar jelas dan mencengkam.

Rin memegang pedangnya dengan sedikit gemetar. Menurut perkataan Neru, setiap lantainya, para monster memiliki tingkatan kekuatan yang berbeda. Mungkin dari lantai 1 sampai 5 akan sangat mudah untuk mengalahkan para monster. Namun, untuk lantai berikutnya akan terasa lebih sulit.

Blarr! Rin meledakkan lantai 2 tersebut. Sekitar 4 monster telah Rin kalahkan dengan mudah karna ledakannya cukup dasyat.

Singkat cerita, kini mereka semua telah sampai di lantai 10. Disana terdapat 10 monster dengan kekuatan yang berkali-kali lipat dasyatnya. Ada yang berbentuk seperti siput, keong, kucing, kura-kura, cumi-cumi, gurita, harimau, kupu-kupu, beruang, dan rubah. Namun, ukuran mereka sangat besar.

"A-apa aku bisa mengalahkan monster sebesar ini?" tanya Rin pada dirinya sendiri.

Rin cukup lelah. Walau Hp-nya banyak, tetapi Cp yang dia punya mulai menipis. Kalau Cp miliknya menipis, dia tidak akan bisa mengalahkan satu dari sepuluh monster itu.

#At Park, Royal City 10.00 am

Kaito menghela nafas. Sudah berjam-jam dia mencari kakak sepupunya, Kaiko Shion. Namun hasilnya nihil, tidak ada petunjuk satupun tentang Kaiko yang membuat Kaito mulai putus asa dan ingin sekali menyerah.

"Kaito-kun," teriak seorang gadis berambut pink.

"Luka?" Kaito membulatkan matanya melihat seorang gadis berambut pink yang bernama Luka Megurine. "Kau sedang apa disini? Bukankah ada pertandingan?"

"Pertandingan kali ini Miku dan Rin yang melakukannya," jawab Luka. "Sebenarnya aku kesini mengejarmu karena ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Kaito terdiam sejenak. Entah mengapa dia merasakan firasat aneh.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kaito," ucap Luka dengan muka bersemu kemerahan.

"Hah?" sontak Kaito kaget. "I-ini terlalu mendadak."

"Walau mendadak kau tetap harus menjawabnya, Kaito," balas Luka sambil memandang Kaito dengan tatapan memohon.

"Maaf, tapi aku hanya bisa menyukaimu sebatas teman dan tidak bisa lebih," kata Kaito.

Luka memandang Kaito. Hatinya terasa sakit dan perih. Matanya kini mulai berkaca-kaca. Rambut panjangnya nampak terbang mengikuti arus angin.

"Apakah ini karena kau menyukai Miku?" tanya Luka sinis. "Kau menyukainya bukan?"

"Mungkin," jawab Kaito singkat.

"Kenapa? Padahal kau bisa menganggap Miku lebih dari teman! Kenapa padaku kau tak bisa begitu, hah?" tanya Luka histeris.

Kaito terdiam membatu. Pikirannya mulai kacau dan merasa terbebani begitu saja. Padahal dia harus fokus mencari Kaiko.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, Luka," kata Kaito lirih. "Maaf, sekarang aku harus segera mencari Kaiko-nee lagi."

Kaito segera pergi meninggalkan Luka yang masih merasa sakit hati. Dipikiran pemuda itu, sebaiknya dia lebih fokus untuk mencari Kaiko dibandingkan menghadapi perasaan Luka.

"Aku pasti bisa merebut hati Kaito dari Miku," kata Luka dengan nada penuh kebencian.

"Wah, rupanya kau mau mengalahkan Miku Hatsune ya?" tanya Mayo yang entah muncul dari mana dengan Mayu.

"Kau …," Luka memandang tajam kearah Mayo dan Mayu.

"Hey, tenanglah sedikit," kata Mayu. "Kami kesini hanya ingin menawarkan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?" tanya Luka.

"Kalau kau benar-benar ingin mengalahkan Miku, maka ikutlah dengan kami sebagai pengikut Joker," jawab Mayo menawarkan. "Kau bisa mendapatkan kekuatan yang berkali-kali lipat lebih hebat dari Miku jika menjadi pengikut Joker."

Luka terdiam sejenak memikirkan tawaran tersebut. Memang, jika dia menjadi pengikut Joker otomatis dia juga akan menjadi musuh Kaito. Tapi dengan begitu, Luka bisa mengalahkan Miku atau mungkin membunuhnya dengan mudah bukan?

"Ya, aku menerima tawaran kalian."

#At Battle Arena 10.15 am

Rin menebas pedangnya pada seekor monster rubah yang memiliki bulu berwarna oranye dan berekor sembilan. Namun sayangnya, serangan Rin berhasil dihindari dengan mudah oleh monster itu.

"Sial," umpat Rin kesal karena sedari tadi serangannya selalu dapat dihindari dengan mulus oleh monster itu.

Monster itu tampak melakukan sebuah serangan. Monster berbulu oranye itu mengeluarkan sebuah bolah hitam yang sepertinya dibentuk oleh beberapa bola-bola kecil berwarna merah dan biru yang nampak melayang.

Blash! Serangan itu memiliki efek yang sangat besar. Hp Rin langsung menurun secara drastis. Namun ketika dia ingin menyembuhkan lukanya, monster itu langsung menghantam Rin dengan ekornya yang banyak itu.

"Mendokusai," teriak Rin kesal. "Request Sword Start Up!"

Rin kini mulai fokus. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah monster itu. Tangannya mengarahkan tombak panjang yang telah diberi racun ke arah bagian jantung monster itu.

"Sayonara, Monster-san," kata Rin sambil menatap moster itu dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

Crash! Tombak tersebut ternyata berhasil mengenai bagian jantung sang monster. Darah segar mengalir begitu saja.

"Rupanya pertandingan dihari ke dua ini lebih cepat selesai dibandingkan sebelumnya," seru MC. "Baiklah, inilah perolehan nilai untuk sementara waktu."

***Perolehan point sementara:**

**1. Darkness: 38 point**

**2. Raven: 27 point**

**3. Mermaid Heel: 21 point**

**4. Vocaloid: 21 point**

**5. Cyber Chrome: 19 point**

**6. Quantum Star: 14 point**

Rin tersenyum senang melihat hasil yang telah ia peroleh. Point yang ia berikan cukup untuk membuat Vocaloid menjadi naik satu peringkat lagi.

"Kau berhasil, Rin!" teriak Len di bangku penonton yang terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Rin.

"Arigato gozaimatsu, Len," kata Rin sambil tersenyum ke arah Len tanpa mempedulikan Len melihat senyumannya atau tidak.

Rin berjalan menuju ke bangku peserta. Butuh beberapa menit untuk memulihkan kembali Cp miliknya.

"Kau berhasil dengan sangat baik, Rin," pekik SeeU.

"Hahaha …. Tapi aku masih belum sekuat kalian kok," balas Rin sambil tersipu malu karena dipuji.

"Tapi pertandingan tadi memang hebat kan, Rin terlihat sangat keren saat berada di lantai 10," celoteh Ring. "Iyakan, Miku?"

"Iya, Ring benar!" jawab Miku bersemangat. "Dengan begini kita bisa mengejar point guild yang lain."

"Yup, perkataanmu benar sekali, Miku," kata Rin. "Ngomong-ngomong, Luka dimana?"

"Entahlah, katanya dia sedang pergi ke toilet," jawab Ring.

"Oh …."

Rin menatap kearah langit yang cerah. Entah mengapa dia merasa kedinginan. Matanya memandangi kursi peserta dari Darkness Guild. Terlihat Meito dan orang yang entah siapa saling mengobrol. Sementara gadis berambut hitam bernama Tei hanya diam melamun.

#At Somewhere 10.15 am

Kerajaan yang tertutup kabut itu kini dalam situasi dimana seluruh penjaga dan pengawal kelambakan mencari dua tahanan mereka yang melarikan diri. Raut kesal terpancar dari muka seorang gadis berambut oranye.

"Mereka kabur! Cepat tangkap mereka!" teriak gadis itu memberi komando. "Kalau perlu, kalian cari ke seluruh VB World."

Semua prajurit mengangguk dan kemudian bubar. Sementara gadis berambut oranye itu hanya bisa menatap lirih ke luar jendela kerajaan.

Oya, nama gadis itu adalah Miki Akane. Seorang komandan pasukan kerajaan hitam di VB World. Dia memiliki level 91 dan berelemen tanah. Selain itu Miki juga mempunyai banyak sekali kartu sihir.

#At Pirate Hotel, Old City 10.15 am

Gumo memandangi pohon-pohon yang berada di sekelilingnya. Perhatiannya kini mengarah pada seorang lelaki remaja berambut pink.

"Bisa kau tolong kami?" tanya lelaki itu. "Perkenalkan namaku Luki."

"Ya, bisa saja," jawab Gumo sambil menatap lelaki itu. "Apa yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Tolong sembunyikan kami dari Darkness guild," jawab seorang gadis berambut hijau lumut yang tiba-tiba saja ada di samping Luki sambil membawa banyak sekali apel.

"Kau itu …," Gumo membulatkan matanya melihat gadis yang ada di samping Luki.

"Iya ini aku, Megpoid-kun," kata gadis berambut hijau lumut sambil tersenyum manis. "Ini aku, Gumi Nakajima."

**.**

**.**

**.**

To Be Continue

#Next Chapter: Day 3 in Tournament

"Apa aku bisa mengalahkan Miku?"

"Ya, bahkan levelmu bisa jauh di atasnya dengan mudah."

**.**

"Light, tunggu!"

"Gomen ne, Gumi-san. Aku harus segera ke Royal City."

**.**

"Apakah aku bisa menang?"

"Ya, kau pasti bisa."

**.**

"Sepertinya Joker-sama mempunyai sebuah rencana besar."

**.**

"Masa laluku buruk juga ya?"

**.**

"Sayonara, Memory."


End file.
